How to Rock: A Twilight Story
by h0neybunny16
Summary: Kacey Simon (human) decided to come live with her estrange father Percy and her older brother Elias in Bella Vista High, reunites with her childhood friend Hayley Steele and meets a group of her friends including a moody werewolf (Zander Robbins) and his pack. They're all hiding something including her dad Percy and her older brother that she intends to find out? R/R
1. Prologue

**How to Rock: A Twilight Story!**

 **Summary: Human, Kacey Simon comes to Bella Vista High where she meets a group of very different people, reconnects with her childhood best friend Hayley Steele, her older brother Jay and her dad Percy, falls in love with a moody werewolf, becomes close friends with a dragon fire fairy, fairy of the shining sun, sun and the moon and another werewolf who isn't as moody as her twin brother, friends with wizards who can make you laugh and hated by a vampire. Typical Twilight huh? yeah right? hope you guys enjoy.**

 ** _Author Note: Okay, before I get into my story I just wanted to get everything straighten out beforehand so you'll know what I'm talking about. I really like the Twilight series, mostly the books though. The movies I could do without but, I do have to admit I love the werewolf pack (huge fan of werewolves) especially with Taylor Lautner and BooBoo Stewart running around with their shirts on. (drooling much—wipes off the drool) moving on. Robert Pattison isn't bad either but, not as good as both Taylor Lautner and BooBoo Stewart as you can tell I'm a huge fan of them both. I love the actors and actresses in the movie except Kristen Stewart—don't even get me started with her—anyway, getting back to my main point I thought Bella was a stupid idiot for not chasing Jacob although to be completely honest I don't think Bella deserves either Edward or Jacob only because she's too stupid and jealous to even be with either one I mean for one thing toying with Jacob while being with Edward to get him jealous isn't exactly my cup of tea—I mean really? What did Edward have to offer her?_**

 ** _Jacob was hot, could eat, sleep, cry, breathe, have warmth etc. all the things that Edward didn't and couldn't but, couldn't have but, then again that's just my opinion. Again, I really don't believe Bella Swan deserves either guy—they should be with someone who would love them unconditionally even if Jacob didn't imprint with Bella and Edward's daughter Renesmee—now that I didn't really understand much but, when you imprint I guess I can understand it but, does it have to relate to the Cullens though that just annoyed me—so, to get to my point, I also really love the show How to Rock and the Troop hence this story. I'm incorporating the ideas of Twilight and How to Rock together to create the story—the Troop is the guest stars due to Kacey's childhood best friend to Hayley Steele so they're connected and since Hayley Steele is from the show of the Troop why not add another show cast members into the mix thus creating this story. I have also thrown a bit of Harry Potter and Winx Club in there well some of the other characters mixed with wizards, witches, fairies, mermaids etc. You'll soon find out!_**

 **Main Characters!**

 ** _Kassandra Cymphonique Marie Simon 'Kacey' (human) she comes to a normal school Bella Vista High School where she meets several people that are in hiding secrets from one another including her father Percy and older brother Jayden 'Jay' who she reconnects with. She's intrigued to find out what's everyone's hiding and what's with the weird, odd things that she thought she's seeing things or in her head but, learns that some … are actually using their powers …along the way… she slowly falls in love with the mysterious Zander Robbins that most girls find him very attractive because he's in a band but, can be a real jerk with everyone except the ones he's friends with—there are times he can be a jerk then other times he can be a sweet person that eventually stole her heart while she stole his without any knowledge from them both, she reconnects with her childhood best friend Hayley Steele who introduced her to some of her friends like Stevie (Zander's sister), Cadence Nash with a few others while she finds herself arch rivals with Molly but, eventually opens up to be her friend (sort of) while she's arch rivals with Molly but, they put aside their differences to save the world and their hometown from the mysterious stranger who wants to kill Kacey for revenge as they dive deep into this unknown world._**

 ** _Zander Maxwell Neil Robbins 'Zayne or Zee' (werewolf) he's a student in Bella Vista High School that looks about 21 years old even though he swears he's only 17. He's very drawn to the beautiful Kacey Simon when she first comes to Bella Vista with the accompany of her older brother 'Ryo' (one of the Elders) in the Lenape Tribe who are known to have their tribal dance traditions as the Wolf Dance that goes from generation to generation. Even though he should stay away from Kacey for her own safety … he can't help himself as she's his 'imprint' as he was hard-stubborn 'pretending not to care' in denial from the whole thing… Along the way she discovers what he is and confirms their 'love' for each other while learning about the 'imprints' from the Bonfire Legends in Raintree despite his 'condition' they end up together as a couple where they'll reach into hard obstacles and hard times to come where everyone would have to put aside their differences and work together for the first time in generations to save their home town. He's also best friends with Jake Collins, Kirby Cadworth-Bankcroft Iii, Kevin Reed, Felix Garcia and Nelson Baxter who are also in his band with his sister Stevie but, he's very close with Jake Collins considering their practically soul brothers._**

 ** _Sesilyah Lauren Marie-Elizabeth Baskara-Robbins 'Stevie' (werewolf) she's a student in Bella Vista where people knew her through her brothers Zander, Collin, Blaise and Drake. She's also known to be very stubborn, a bit of a tom-boyish, sweet, and a bit sensitive at times but, she hardly shows it towards others then there's this whole other side that Kacey, Cadence and Hayley brought her inner girly side when she wants to be thanks to her best friends Kacey, Hayley and Cadence (her partners in crime) and she also plays the bass guitar in her brother's band of Gravity 6. She also has a major crush on Felix Garcia but, keeps it to herself knowing her brothers will try to scare the guy before she can say 'hello' to him. She also joins in the dance team that Hayley and Cadence are recruiting girls 'Pink Ladies' or something around there … they're still working on the dance team name but, for now 'Pink Ladies' would have to do… unless Stevie and Cadence came up with a different name then they're all for it._**

 ** _Nelson Noah Baxter (Wizard—powers physic and telekinesis) he's a student in Bella Vista, band-mates with Zander, Stevie, Jake, Kirby and Kevin while Felix is their band manager. He's best friends with Kevin Reed where they practically do everything together and consider themselves as soul brothers. He has a huge, huge crush on Grace King-Garfunkel who's the 2nd Beta leader of the Perfs after Molly. He's basically the smart on in the group besides Felix and Stevie who hardly shows off … at random times whenever he's wrong about something Stevie would be the one to fix it while Felix would be there to help whenever he could. He was seen doing odd things with objects that Kacey, Stevie, Hayley & Cadence would be the first ones of their friends to discover that he's a wizard not even his best friend Kevin knows about his secret… so there's going to be some tensions between the group of friends… but, eventually they put aside their differences to save their home town from a threat that wants to kill Kacey._**

 ** _Kevin Michael Reed (wizard-strength and speed) he's also a student in Bella Vista-band mate towards Zander. Stevie, Nelson, Jake & Kirby while good friends with Hayley & Cadence along with Felix. He's very athletic especially basketball. He's best friends with Nelson but, has a crush on Kacey but, knew she's out of his league but after realizing he considers her as a sister but, the last person he last expected (Molly Garfunkel-head perf) after he snapped at her for making fun of him and his friends and that's how he sees there's this other side of her that somehow got them very close with another that they ended up together in the end._**

 ** _Grace Lynn King (vampire) she's a student at Bella Vista as well she just came there two years ago, she's very happy, eccentric, beautiful and very lovable. She's the opposite of Molly (head perf) who's also her best friend. She's very friendly with everybody but also the follower towards Molly but wants to be her own person. People seem to think she's dumb because she's blonde but she's very smart she just doesn't show it towards others and has a huge crush on Nelson learning that he's her mate eventually they got together thanks to Kacey with a little push to the right direction. Grace is mostly friends with everyone in the group except for her sister Molly but, thanks to Kacey's help she eventually got Molly to be involve to most of what's happening in their hometown Bella Vista._**

 ** _Margrett Alisha Garfunkel 'Molly' (vampire) she's also a student in Bella Vista along being head perf. Many people consider her very cold, mean, a bit bitchy and pale. She's never seen eating and would disappear on weekends with Grace. The biggest thing that surprised her was that Kevin Reed (a wizard) snapped at her for being rude towards others, especially with him and his friends even with Grace (her best friend/sister) where she knew Grace would forgive her but, after re-thinking on how she treated others... neither of them knew how sensitive she could be and apologized for her rashes behavior leaving Kevin dumbstruck by the that… along the way she ends up falling in love with him after when they both save one another when they were saving their home town and the world._**

 ** _Guest Stars… (the Troop) …_**

 ** _Jacob James Collins 'Jake' (werewolf) He's a student in Bella Vista and best friends with Zander, Felix, Kirby, Nelson & Kevin. He's like the Beta between his group of friends and finds himself 'imprinting' with a certain blonde that happens to be his childhood friend growing 'Hayley Steele' and keeps his cool but, inside he's freaking out. He discovers that Hayley's hiding a secret while she discovers his secret by being a werewolf that he was so dumbstruck that they kept their secrets for years they knew each other; it would explain a few things why she doesn't seem so surprised by him being a werewolf. He becomes friends with Kacey Simon (the new girl) and discovered that she and Hayley grew up together before her parents got divorced by moving to California… and learned a few things over the years. Eventually they got together thanks to Kacey's cupid's arrow where everyone in their school knew him as a 'ladies' man' after Zander as they're both popular by being in a band called Gravity 6—even though they don't associate with a lot of people except a few who they're friends with._**

 ** _Hayley Penelope Gage Steele 'Hales or Tigger' (fairy—guardian fairy of the shining sun, moon and stars, keeper of the Ring of Solaria and has abilities to transform into a mermaid if necessary by gaining new powers along the way; also she can talk to animals in the woods) She's known as one of the popular cheerleaders, goody-good girl, dancer, president of the junior and senior class, volunteers in animal shelters that eventually she adopts a dog or two—who has the biggest heart of gold in their school which was one of the things that Jake loves about her. She gives people a second chance despite how they look 'trouble' or 'bad to the bone' she's determined to be their friend—best friends with her childhood friend Kacey Simon (the new girl) along with Stevie Baskara-Robbins (Zander's twin & sister) and Cadence Nash despite how some people would judge and assume they don't have anything in common but, eventually got used to Cadence's weird ways (kind of) and yet they're still best friends on whatever they may think. She ends up being Jake's girlfriend and learning she's his 'imprint' knowing the legends it would mean that she's Jake's soul mate—she's also going to be one of those people to save the town with her friends by her strongest point of the sun, moon and the stars._**

 ** _Felix David Garcia (wizard-mind reader and transports to one place to another) He's a student in Bella Vista and best friends with Hayley & Jake while gets acquainted with Zander, Nelson, Kevin, Kirby, Cadence, Stevie (where he has a huge crush on) along with Kacey (the new girl) thanks to Hayley where they became quite close as siblings in my story. He was seen doing odd things just to impress the ladies and being a good listener but, what they don't know is that Stevie and Kacey are the first ones to learn and find out that he's a real live wizard just like Kevin and Nelson where they're also shocked but, shrugged knowing they respected each other's space, by working together to save the world. He ends up being with Stevie as his girlfriend despite Zander, Collin, Blaise and Drake's protest for being protective but, they eventually accepted him dating their only sister._**

 ** _Kirby Matthew Cadworth-Bankcroft Iii (werewolf) he's one of the currently students in Bella Vista that Kacey becomes friends with, he's very friendly, towards others except certain people but, won't name them (a/n: he's not a big fan of vampires) He's also best friends with Jake, Zander, Felix, Nelson and Kevin after finding out they have a lot in common. He's like a big brother towards the girls in their group of friends (Hayley, Kacey & Stevie) while he's very drawn to Cadence Nash and learns he 'imprints' on her the same day that Jake did with Hayley. Unlike Jake, he's very calm and keeps to himself being the cool and collected fellow that they slowly fall in love each other that they ended up together—sometimes he would whisper sweet things leaving Cadence to blush and walks away with a sly smirk on his face without her knowledge while she hides a small smile shaking her head knowing that opposites attract._**

 ** _Cadence Malese Nash 'Candy' or 'Candy-cakes' from Kirby (fairy—guardian fairy and keeper of the Dragon's Flame, her powers are the Dragon Flame, healing abilities, theromokinesis, psychic link/telepathic link (can talk through minds—through her fairy abilities with Hayley as she's also a fairy herself) has the ability to transform into a mermaid by gaining new powers; Cadence and Hayley are also known as a royal princess in their home planet—Cadence's home planet 'Domino' while Hayley's is Solaria—while her older brother Chino who comes in and out in her life—only because he doesn't like humans. Despite that she does love her brother deep, deep, very deep down—after a few years he eventually becomes friends with Jay—the only human besides his sister in his life…she may look like she comes from a bad crowd but only because people were judging her but after discovering there's more to people than meets the eye. After being separated from her older brother she was pretty much left by herself until she met Hayley and became part of the family. She's also best friends with Hayley along with Kacey and Stevie. Plus, she's extra protected with her friends and sometimes with her older brother Chino who comes to visit to start trouble but, only because she knew what he's compatible of what he could do? She finds herself drawn to Kirby even though they hang out sometimes she slowly ends up falling in love with him despite her protest towards people._**

 _Just a short recap with the characters…_

 _Kacey Simon-Bella Swan except with Kacey she knows how to defend herself in a fight and she's not clumsy, also known as an amazing singer and dancer thru her parents._

 _Zander Robbins- Jacob Black_

 _Stevie Baskara-Robbins- Jacob Black sister Rebecca; where Colin, Drew and Zane would be in the story considering Stevie has 4 older brothers which will be explain later…_

 _Hayley Steele, Cadence Nash (made up creation character. I mean I know they both exist in the Troop but, with her being a mermaid and fairy is my creation from H20 and the Winx Club together. Not based on anyone in Twilight. Wish they made it with mermaids though oh well._

 _Jake Collins, Kirby Cadworth (they are a mix of Emmet, Jasper, Paul and Embry together because they both consider themselves as brothers, very protective and very close friends to each other)_

 _Felix Garcia, Nelson Baxter and Kevin Reed (same as Hayley, and Cadence)_

 _Molly Garfunkel-Rosalie Cullen. She's a lot like Rosalie; jealous of Bella/Kacey, mean, nasty, bitchy. She and Kacey come to an understand alliances later though._

 _Grace King-Alice Cullen. She's a lot like Alice, very gentle and native spirit. She's also very eccentric as well. And she's a very sweet person. So why wouldn't she be like Alice Cullen._

 **Prologue**

 _I haven't given that much thought to how I would die-although I have enough reasons in the last few months but even if I had I would not have imagined it be like this._

 _I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter as he looked pleasantly back at me._

 _Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, trustworthy even. That ought to count for something right?_

 _I knew that if I'd never gone to Bella Vista, I wouldn't be facing death right now but, as terrified as I was I couldn't bring myself to regret this decision. When a life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not a reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._

 _The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me._

 _That poem that my nana Cece always reads to me when I was a little I remember every word of what it says…_

 _'Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited…. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but, delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes,'_

 _Every night my nana Cece would read that poem to never give up especially love…there's a lot of different kind of love…with different perspective… I never believed in love not really, not after when my parents got divorced… you can say it left a huge mark on my heart that left me envy and bitter over the years—although I never really showed it towards others until I met him… Zander Maxwell Neil Robbins… who completely changed every spectate of my life especially on love… sometimes I would wonder …if I was good enough to be in love…that was inside my thoughts I just didn't realize then that I was thinking out loud. I was too busy being seduced by Zander Robbins to think out loud._

 _"Your worth a million just like those stars above us princess," Zander murmured as he slowly put my arms above my head drawing kisses down my shoulder. By then well—let's not get into that the point was … he left me stunned with his answer that I never understood it then until he showed me how he really loved me—I never realized that I could be one of those people to fall in love… because I thought… I would get my heart broken or get divorced. He showed me that it's okay to take risks especially when it comes with the heart. Zander Robbins showed me that love does crazy things to people and I just happen to be one of those people that would fight for their love even if it's forbidden._

 _So yes, in all those questions that's running into your heads… love does exist or else I wouldn't be in this prediction. If you really believe in love then you should fight for it even if it's breaks your heart in the end because in the day… you'll realize that sometimes love is worth it._

 **~*~End of the Prologue~*~**

 **So, what do you think of the characters? I decided to restart the story and fix a few things. Hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the story and let me know what you think?**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Welcome to Bella Vista!**

 **Kacey's P.O.V.**

My step dad Bowie and my mom were driving me to the airport with the twins Logan and Lily my step siblings—Bowie's ex-wife the mother of the twins isn't part of their lives anymore—something happen between her and Bowie as he won't talk about it much which I don't blame him since he's awesome why would anyone want to hurt a sweet guy like him I may never know… after all their estrange mother walked out them when the twins were only 8 months old…Logan and Lily are perfect little angels when they're not into mischievous things. The windows were rolled down. It was 87 degrees out with the sky perfect, cloudless blue which it's going to make me miss this place so much especially the nice beaches here. It's like my sacred place to think when things get bad or rough I would go to the beach to cool off.

I was wearing my favorite outfit-sleeveless, purple print lace tang top with hot pink jeans and puma's shoes as a farewell gesture. My best friends Jacob and Seth _(who were my ex-boyfriends—besides Jasmine, Lexie and Mya they're my family making me miss them more)_ My carry-on items were inside my duffle bags that are purple and pink leopard animal prints, then there's my matching luggage's to match my outfit so it made me relaxed a bit knowing that I had colorful luggage for the rest of the trip, I also grabbed my book bag with my lap top, batteries, mouse, and mouse pad that was purple. As you can tell my favorite colors are purple, sapphire blue and black. It's the school colors of my old school in Malibu, California my old home.

In Manhattan, New York heading northwest about two hours away was a small town named Bella Vista Village exists where my dad and my older brother Jayden 'Jay' are currently living; I'm the only person who can call him Jay-Jay—or _'Dodger'_ were waiting for me in the other side. I haven't seen them since my 13th birthday and that was the last time I saw them both—when things started to change and as you can tell I hate changes so… I had to live with it as far as I can remember. It was when my mom got married again to Bowie her 2nd husband—his real name is William but, most people call him Bowie who has kids on his own—the twins Logan and Lilian Rose 'Lily' Quinn who was only a year old when we all met so they're pretty much my babies despite how they're my youngest step siblings.

Right now, the twins, Logan and Lily are now five years old—not that I have a problem with Bowie he's awesome when he wants to be like an older brother despite how he's my step dad but, he made my mom happy, carefree and supportive with everything—seeing her happy with Bowie who am I to stop them for being happy and in love… all I ever wanted was for my mom to be happy and if Bowie makes her that happy that they're going to start their lives together they have my 100% support—let's not forget that she's expecting their first child together. When they both told me that their expecting their first child… my mom was a bit nervous on my reaction only because I wasn't a big fan of change—and having your mom having another baby again—was an understatement. Not that I'm not happy for my mom and Bowie because I am—I'm going to be an older sister to my unborn brother or sister—but, with Logan and Lily being in pre-school I can tell my mom wanted a big family with Bowie so who am I to stop that from happening—as for the twins Logan and Lily they were happy to have another brother or sister in the family so… I didn't have the heart to not be happy for them.

I admit I was a bit conflicted about the news—it took me at least nearly 2 months to accept that my mom wanted more kids with Bowie—but, with me going to college soon and my older brother Jay who's currently in his junior year in college while balancing two jobs as a high school coach for basketball in his old high school and police officer like my dad … I can't really blame her… I didn't really have the heart to argue with her since it's her decision to make if she wanted to extend by having a big family … then who am I her baby girl to stop that—despite how she always says that Jay and I are always going to be her babies besides Logan and Lily of course so I vowed to myself that I would make the best of it for being happy for my mom.

Anyway, back to my story—it was from this town that made my mom Bex which her real name is Rebecca but, most people call her 'Bex'—alright geez…no need to be pushy moving on to the story… she wasn't happy in Bella Vista Village due to how gloomy it was and because of that she left my dad and my older brother Jayden behind by escaping the gloomy atmosphere with divorce papers signed and I was only 3 years old when we both left—it was in the summer when this happened. I briefly remember that my mom left, my home town, this very town was my birth place where I was born where I grew up for a short 3 years of my life while my mom couldn't be happy in this kind of town.

My memory growing up in a short time—I can briefly remember some things—especially when I go fishing with my dad and Jay with his friends—who has kids about my age so in a way I made some friends over there. I also remembered when my parents got into an argument about what I have no idea… Jay and I were in the other room playing—that's when I saw my mom packing her suitcases with a paper mumbling something causing my dad face to fall—he was shell shocked—I remember because I saw how heartbroken he was—then next thing I knew I was taken away from my family—Jay my older brother he was about 6 years old, he was confused while my dad practically begged my mom to change her mind about the divorce but, her mind was made up by then I was already crying because I wanted to be with my dad and Jay-Jay—she even mumbled something to Jay—told him to be a good boy for daddy as the eldest in our family you can say it strained their mother/son relationship because of it…and until this day I never been apart from my brother until now….

It was in this town that I've been compelled to spend the summer with my dad and my older brother Jay—by then I was 8 years old—my pre-teen years where everything started to change; by then my mom and I would move around a lot—when my parents were divorced—my mom and I moved into California—our first stop was San Francisco I stayed there at least until I was 5 years old—then we moved to the Valley in Northridge because my mom got promoted as a make-up artist near LA—she graduated under 4 years in beauty school on that decision—by then we moved from Northridge to the upper city of LA where the movie stars, actors, actresses live—in a private neighborhood by then we moved to a different city in Long Beach—I didn't think it was a permanent location but, it lasted at least 5 years—you can say my mom couldn't stay in one place for too long—I became so used to moving that we never found a place where we call home that was before my mom reconnected to her first love Bowie in her high school years before she met my dad… you can say they fell in love again.

At first, I wasn't exactly happy because my mom dates from one guy to another before it became really serious—but, I can tell with Bowie it was bound to get really serious because they dated before they went on their separate ways after graduating high school—and you can say I was going through a phase… wanting my parents back together but, with Bowie making my mom so happy I didn't have to heart to do that…and it was that summer I was going to visit my dad and my brother Jay where I finally put my foot down… as I didn't want to spend my summer in Bella Vista—which shocked both my parents and Jay when I told them that mostly Jay as he never saw me react over that before—so instead of me visiting them in Bella Vista they visited me in California for 2 ½ weeks…from the past three summers—until I was turning 13 years old I was now a teenager—that was until Bowie and my mom decided to get married—my jaw dropped that instead of being happy for my mom I may've fainted over the news … quite shocking I know. You can imagine how worried my mom was for me seeing her daughter faint on her getting married again; yeah talk about embarrassing.

So, as you can tell Bella Vista wasn't exactly my favorite place—an action that I took with great horror. I didn't exactly made it secret that I detested, the town that I was born and raise from my earliest childhood years—it was kind of sad to be honest but, deep down I felt really guilty because of it only because I knew it made my dad really sad which was the last thing I ever wanted especially with Jay—it was the first time he ever yelled at me…we got into a huge argument from our fishing trip that made everyone very uncomfortable—that strained our relationship that I left faster than they can both blink…not only I ruined my vacation with my dad and my brother but, with my friends too—rethinking what Jay told me stating that I was acting like a spoil brat… broke my heart… once I got home in California with my mom I just went straight to my room without a word—I haven't ate, or slept well … sometimes I would just cry until there's none left…I was about 9 years old when I last visited Bella Vista—so from the past 4 years I haven't visit my dad or my brother since then—although during that summer I called my dad to apologized my rash behavior and wanted to apologize to Jay but, at the time my brother was busy with his friends so I was heartbroken that we never got that closure…

By the time I turned 13 years old… that was when my dad and my brother Jay came to my birthday party—I wanted both my parents and my brother to be there so that's when my mom invited them; I was excited but, also nervous because—well things between me and my brother hasn't been the same… so I felt extremely guilty and ashamed over my rash behavior when I last saw them in Bella Vista that I became mute—I couldn't even talk to my friends Jacob (my boyfriend on/off) who managed to snap me out of it and Seth my other ex-boyfriend—they're the only ex-boyfriends that I ever stayed friends with and eventually those two got together; I wasn't a bit surprised they always had that special connection even I knew about it despite how I told them I'll support them 100% which left them both relieved as they didn't want to lose me as a friend and I felt the same way—we're still best friends till this day.

Anyway, at the wedding between my mom and Bowie—that's when I apologized furiously to my dad and Jay I practically broke down—before we headed to the reception they noticed I was really quiet and felt a bit confuse so they took me to the next room so we can talk…at first I was in denial stating that I was fine but, they knew better they can tell something was wrong so instead of answering I just burst into tears jumping at my dad which he was caught off guard catching me into a hug mumbling on his suit crying, hiccupping trying to apologize he tried to understand what I just said; after Jay gave me some water to calm down that's when I apologized from my rash behavior 3 years ago they both soften their eyes and forgave me until this time I still felt guilty over that.

I managed to fix my relationship with my dad and my older brother because I have missed them so much that I never wanted to cut them out of my life—my dad blesses his soul told me he'll always love me and that I'll always be his little girl no matter what and he understood why I wouldn't like the place since I'm not used to that kind of atmosphere in Bella Vista; instead of answering I just hugged him not letting him go telling him I loved them both so much and our relationship between us we became close to one another again and Jay just gave me a hug telling me he already forgave me a long time ago even if it took this long for us to talk about it. You can imagine I felt a lot of better because of it. I told them how I felt about Bella Vista and how I felt that I didn't belong there anymore because it was to gloomy and the rainy atmosphere made it even it gloomier. I loved where I am in California the sun, how it's bright etc.

They both understood why I felt that way—so I suggested that instead of me visiting them in Bella Vista they should come visit me in California and that's how our plans in the summer changed between us from middle school till my sophomore year we became really busy—I loved Malibu only because it was sunny—sometimes it would rain but, it wasn't gloomy it was like a summer rain kind of thing—the weather of the rain would somehow calm me down no matter how it was pouring out somehow being near the rain helps me be okay. While I'm living with my mom, step dad Bowie, Logan and Lily we needed more space for the baby so that's how we ended up moving for the 5th time—where we ended up in Malibu, California our permanent home only because we needed more space for the baby so that's how we ended up in Malibu, California—but, you didn't think that's the end of the story do you… we're just only beginning?

As of right now my step dad Bowie and my mom are dropping me off to the airport with the twins Logan and Lily which wasn't so far—as far as I can remember California is the sunniest in the West Coast which is my favorite type of weather being under the sunlight where I can go to the beach to hang out with friends and think in peace—in Bella Vista they didn't have that kind of beach well they do but, it's not exactly what I'm used to that kind of atmosphere. Despite how little I knew about Bella Vista I did made good friends with one of my dad's friends—Hayley something… I just can't put my finger on it—I knew she has blonde hair and hazel brown eyes with a bit of iris green it was as far as I can remember anyway. I just can't remember her last name…that was until I got cut out of my thoughts.

"Kacey," Mom replied to me—the last thousand times—before I got on the plane while my step dad Bowie went to find a parking after helping my mom out of the car—Logan and Lily were asleep in their car seats so they'll be keeping Bowie company for the first few minutes—I looked at my mom my best friend, noticing how her stomach is much bigger than she can barely see her feet at least that's what she stated anyway—before I get inside my flight "You don't have to do this you know," she murmured lowing her tone worriedly.

My mom looks exactly like me except her skin is lighter mocha, black raven wavy length against her shoulders with blue highlights—she had her leather jacket on and expecting their first child being 4 ½ months pregnant. I felt a panic as I stared at her wide childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, who's my best friend of a mom to fend for herself, who's the type of person who takes risks without thinking about it—of course she has Bowie, her husband along with Logan and Lily—with the baby coming with their parents—I means sure she has my grandparent's Lola Cece and Pop—from my mom's side then there's nana Lexie and Gramps from Bowie's parents—both my grandparents and step grandparents were a huge help around our extended family while watching the twins Logan and Lily—but, for some reason it didn't seem fair that I didn't get to see my dad and my older brother Jay while my soon to be siblings had both his/her parents while mine are divorced _(a/n: just so you're clear Lola means grandma in philippno—just thought I add that in case you get confuse)_

I was envied with that kind of jealously just to have my parents back together which was a childhood dream of mine when I was the twins age but, I outgrown that dream knowing they weren't getting back together I mean my dad seemed fine without her since he has my brother Jay to accompany him so I didn't really have anything to worry about. Sometimes my dad goes on dates but, most of them were— _'clients'_ of his whenever he goes away on a business trip—Jay didn't think it was as he made a joke about it a few times—I didn't get it at first until he repeatedly says, _'I'll tell you when your older nugget'_ was his favorite saying to me growing up; I would shrug it off not wanting to think about it any further.

I swallowed my tears by putting my pride aside not wanting my mom to worry "I want to go mama," I told her; since I always been a good liar these days but, most of the time my mom knew me better than anyone. Can you imagine how both my parents reaction when I told them that I wanted to live with my dad and Jay—you can say they were both shocked by this notion I mean I was the one who came up with the idea to live with my dad and brother Jay until I graduate; I checked my bags inside the check-in which was ten luggage's altogether—you can say I have a lot of clothes, shoes and make up in that department while I carried my duffle bag, my bag that held my puppy chuchi, and my book bag with my lap top, battery charger, mouse, mouse pad, and my books of the whole set of Harry Potter—yes I'm a huge fan of Harry Potter sue me. I'm already in my 4th book so I'm excited to read from my room back home in Malibu it's filled with Harry Potter merchandise all over my room with a mixture of glow in the dark stars, moons, planets, pictures of my friends and family on side then my certificates, awards, trophies on my shelves with books on the other I'm a big fan when it comes with supernatural forbidden romance kind of thing—at least I have something to occupy my time when I'm in the air heading to New York.

Once we were done with the check-in on my luggage's—we decided to eat McDonalds since it was still early—that was until Bowie with Logan and Lily inside their strollers who were still sound asleep and found us eating— while I was watching from the sidelines of the airports where you can see this huge gap at the back of the airport seeing airplanes fly in and out to their destination. I was carrying my Yorkshire terrier puppy onto my lap as I named her _'chuchi'_ she's about 6 months old this coming week in the 12th —and she was part of my carry-on bags so it wasn't too bad. You can say I refused to leave my baby behind and may've gone overboard with the shopping and packed lightly at least for the time being—I only managed to pack under ten luggage's altogether which was a huge record for me since most people would know I'm the Queen-Bee in the Fashion World.

"Tell Percy and Jay that I said _'hey'_ will you," my mom told me.

"I will," I told her as I ate the last of my French fries.

"I'll see you soon bubbles," my mom insisted giving me a hug "You can come back home whenever you need me. I'll be right here picking you up personally," she explained.

Bowie, my step dad held my mom into a comfort hug "We both will despite how your mom won't be able to drive because by then she'll be in bed rest doctors' orders babe so it won't hurt the baby," he tried to be serious hiding his smile by giving me a playfully wink causing me to giggle knowing how worried my mom could be "And like she said we'll both pick you up kiddo," he explained.

But, I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise and I knew it was my duty to assure her that everything's going to be fine; I made a small smile since she always been a worried wart that I knew along with the rest of the family so of course living with my dad and my older brother Jay was a big shock for both my parents. I'll always be her baby girl while Jay will always be her baby boy even though they talk occasionally but, it's not the same between them since he's close with my dad while I'm close with both my parents but, mostly with my mom so I guess I can understand that.

"Whet about me?" Logan whimpered holding his teddy bear that I gave him 2 months ago.

"And me?" Lily whimpered holding her Elsa doll from the movie Frozen.

I sighed kneeling down to the twins "I'm going to miss you munchkins so much," hugging my babies "You two be good for your daddy and for my mom; it's up to you two to watch over the house since you're both in charge now," I explained gently as they both whimpered by giving me a hug.

"Don't go Ateh," Lily whimpered "Stay with us,"

"I'm sorry Lily flower but, I have to go," I whispered swallowing my tears not wanting to be away from the twins "Don't forget our promise huh?"

Lily sniffed nodding "You prumise you'll cume back riget" Logan asked with his bambi doe look.

"Of course, I promise I'll come visit as much as I can kiddo," I murmured.

Bowie soften his eyes knowing the twins are very fond of me since they can remember and heard the flights being called again "Kacey you should get going sweetie before you miss your flight," he cleared his throat "Tell your dad I said 'hey' and hope Jay loves the present there's a little special something that he might enjoy," he explained.

I gave him a curious _'what did you do?'_ look with a raise eyebrow as he gave a mischievous _'I don't know what you're talking about,_ ' look as I shook my head knowing it's between us as they gave a farewell hug as my mom hugged me tightly along with Bowie for another minute or two and then I got into the plane waving _'goodbye'_ to my family and then they were gone. I had some help from the flight attendants after I asked if I can bring my puppy since she's still a baby which they told me it's fine as long as she doesn't cause any trouble inside the airplane which I told her she was potty trained and a very good puppy which she chuckled knowing how it felt as she has a couple of dogs with a puppy litter at home as well and helped me with my seat which was by the window but, I managed to finally balance them together.

It was a 4 ½ hours flight from Los Angeles to New York then another hour into the train station to Manhattan then another two hours' drive to Bella Vista—my dad decided to change the name from Bella Vista Village to just Bella Vista—which seemed to be the whole town's decision. Flying or boarding the train didn't seem to bother me but, inside the car with my dad Percy and my brother Jay—might be a little awkward since it's been so long since I last saw them both. I'm not going to lie though I'm pretty excited to see my dad and my brother Jay since I have so much to tell them—we may not be close like mom and I but, I'm always be daddy's little girl in my dad's eyes, that wouldn't change for the world just like I'll be Jay's favorite girl _(a/n: the role who plays Kacey's and Jayden's dad is Master P and Romeo Miller; I thought they would fit into this story since I'm a huge fan of them both as you can tell hopefully you enjoy this first chapter—if it goes well you might see a sequel)_

My dad Percy had really been nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely surprised that I was coming to live with him especially Jay when he heard the news that he fell off his chair causing his friends to chuckle—I didn't know what was that about but, I just shrugged it off not sure what to make of that. In fact, they both seemed really pleased with the decision that I was coming to live with them. He'd already gotten me registered into a high school that Jayden used to attend who's now alumni graduate in Bella Vista High—he got a job in his old high school as their basketball coach since he was their famous player back in the day, he graduated with honors, popular with the ladies despite how he never half pay attentions to half of the girls in his school days except some who were his ex-girlfriends not to serious but, some were and sincere with everyone and pretty much one of the main people that everyone looked up too—when he's not working at the school he'd be working with my dad at the police station while balancing his class schedule in NYU so I don't have to worry about dad living by himself since I'll be there the whole time at least until I graduate. My dad even insisted he'd help me find my own car since my birthday was coming up within a few months and since I got my permit I can drive on my own since I'm a responsible driver.

Neither of us that knew anyone would call it verbose and I didn't know what's there to say regardless. I knew they were both confused by my decision just like my mom before me. As for Bowie, he understood why I wanted to live with my dad and my big brother Jay—he didn't have to say it but, he understood and knew deep down I missed them including my mom. As far as I can remember I couldn't seem to like Bella Vista Village—so I already said my goodbye to the sun and made it a priority that I would give it a chance to this place another shot at least that's what I keep telling myself.

My dad and my older brother Jay were both waiting for me with the cruiser at least that's what I first thought in a distance—apparently, I was wrong they bought a new car for them both which completely caught me off guard and surprise by this notion. In fact, I was so surprised that it left me dumbstruck and gawking at them both by the whole thing and it wasn't those type of cars for small towns like Bella Vista—it was a BMV sports car. My dad is the head chief in Bella Vista—Chief Simon while my brother he has two jobs as I mentioned before he's a high school basketball coach and a police officer working with my dad in the police station. My primary motivation behind buying my car, despite how my birthday will be coming soon—I'm currently 15 years old about to turn 16 this coming August. I been saving my funds and birthday money for my dream car which took practically my whole childhood to now—including how I had jobs working at the Pet Shelter thanks to Maya, Lexie, and Jasmine who I met in Malibu that we ended up getting the same jobs that they were one of a few people that I'm best friends with besides Jacob and Seth.

One of the conditions I told my dad and Jay was that I refused to be driving around in the police car with red and blue lights all the time. Nothing slows down like a cop, right? At least that's what I told my dad and Jay anyway—they both laughed when I told them and promised either of them wouldn't even dare to do that despite how they're both police officers. I knew beforehand my dad; Jay and I will be alright in the end because they're also my family.

That's when I saw my dad Percy and Jayden in the front waving—as soon as I got off the train and was at least a few feet in front of them I left my duffle bags and my purse carrying chuchi down so I can run to my dad who grinned happily widen his arms as he twirled me around like he used to do when I was a child.

"Daddy!" I screamed happily jumping into his arms holding me close and twirled me around "I miss you!" as I filled the gap between us. My brother Jay chuckled behind my dad which I didn't recognized him at first as he saw a small puppy poking out my bag tilting her head at the scene as she was barking.

"I miss you too baby girl," Dad grinned twirling me around causing me to laugh; despite everything I have miss my dad and Jay the most "It's really good to see you princess. Look at you all grown up. You're so much like your mother… with a mixture of me. I would've have to use my gun to warn off the guys" he murmured.

I grinned "Thanks daddy," I beamed looking around for my brother then realized what he said and made a huff "Daddy so not funny," with a small whine which left him to chuckle.

"Well, how else am I supposed to warn the guys to stay away from you princess," dad winked at me causing me to shake my head knowing dad then I started looking around for Jay.

"Ha-ha very funny daddy… where's Jay I thought you said he was coming with you?" I asked.

"Princess he did come with me he's right here," Dad reintroduced my brother Jay who looks completely different; he was 6'2" with a collar t-shirt and jeans, with a black hat that was backwards with a smirk that I couldn't help but, gawk at him; as my mouth was dropped in shock.

"Hey nugget," Jay smirk "Cat got your tongue…" he then noticed I was gawking at him as he raises his eyebrow and widen his arms as he grabbed my duffle bags into one spot next to him and dad "Well don't just stand there nugget don't I get a hug too?" he asked.

 **[no answer—as I was too busy gawking at him]** **…**

Jay waved his hand in front of me "Nugget you okay?" he asked.

"Jay-Jay—Dodger…" I whispered, "Is that really you?"

Jayden soften his eyes "Yeah it's really me nugget, a lot has changed over the years—you can say… I went through a growth spurt in my pre-teen years," he shrugged "I haven't changed that, much have I?" he asked.

I blinked my eyes _'Damn my brother became hot now I have to warn off those slut off my brother can't have that can we— '_ then widen my eyes in horror _'whoa there girl, this is your brother you're talking about you do not check out your brother that's a no-no'_ and ran to my brother "Dodger! I miss you!" I squealed by rapidly changing the subject that I felt his muscles through his collar shirt "Damn boy you've been working out and cut your hair, what happen to the braids that you had before— "she murmured that I couldn't help but, gawk at him again noticing the muscles "Look at you … I barely even recognized you…even got a tattoo and why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

Jay shrugged "You never asked— "then noticed my attire as well "Last time I checked you had braces, I can see you don't have them anymore," he jokily replied as he noticed I rapidly changed the subject.

I rolled my eyes _'Yep defiantly my brother'_ with a tiredly sigh; I was detesting my pre-teen years when I was in middle school I had to get braces let's just say I wasn't entirely liking that part of my life as a teenager.

"Nice to see that part hasn't changed—and gee thanks, since the last time I saw you, you had dreads of braids in your hair for mom's wedding with Bowie, your lucky Lola Cece helped fix your hair— "I sighed "And as for my braces phase, I have you know that I'm done wearing them because my dentist told me my teeth are now perfect straighten so I'm no longer needed with braces anymore thank god," she explained.

Jay rolled his eyes playfully "Yeah, yeah, yeah, come here nugget I miss you too kiddo" he put his arm around me looking at the purse with the puppy barking "Any idea who's the puppy owner is she's been barking since we got here," he explained.

I blinked and widen my eyes in horror "CHUCHI?!" I squeaked holding my baby puppy "I am so sorry baby…" I murmured "I completely forgot you were inside your puppy pouch," she sighed in relief as she was fine. Jay and my dad stared at me dumbstruck which I noticed turning to them "What? Didn't mom tell you that I was bringing my puppy with me?" I asked.

"She did… but, she failed to mention that your puppy was going to be carry-on I thought dogs weren't allowed on the plane?" Jay asked.

"Only large dogs. Chuchi happens to be Yorkshire terrier puppy so she's still a baby and she's in the small dog's category because I wanted a small dog," I cooed over my puppy.

Jay shook his head at this "Of course you did," as he went to help with my stuff noticing my attire for the 2nd time "You know I haven't even noticed but, I guess I'm not the only who changed I mean look at you baby girl you changed a lot over the years since we last saw each other and I can see why dad wants to warn off the guys with his gun because you're like a miniature of mom and dad put together—I feel bad for those guys who ever try to talk to you—with both dad and I being police officers we have to put them in jail just for talking to you" I was about to protest but, he cut me off "So… how's mom, Bowie, and the twins?" he asked. I guess a lot has changed since I arrived to Bella Vista Village—I correct myself Bella Vista between us and I bet your wondering why both my parents and my big brother Jay gives me all sorts of nicknames _(like cookie munch, cookie bear, bubbles, bumblebee, princess, baby girl, pretty girl, or nugget)_ as far as I can remember my favorite dessert snack would be cookies—still love them by the way and crème cheese icing brownies from my favorite bake shop—sometimes my brother Jay calls me 'Bunny' because one of my favorite animals are bunnies besides dogs, horses, dragons, unicorns, tigers especially werewolves I always been fascinated by werewolves in general since I can remember; I always felt special whenever Jay calls me 'bunny' because I'm his favorite girl in his life which it's true. I'm both my dad's and Jay's favorite girl. Did I mention I brought my Yorkshire terrier she has a mixture of brown and black fur with a small sweater that happened to match my outfit which it's purple with a small hat on top with a bow. It's adorable oh and don't forget the boots.

 _"Arf, arf,"_ my puppy chuchi popped out of nowhere inside her first-class carrier bag which I'm currently holding right now.

"I have to grow up some time big brother and mom's fine along with Bowie and the twins. They all said 'hey' to both and it's good to see you guys too," I beamed with a smile "Last time I last saw you was … when I was only 13 years old and if I didn't know any better I would think you went on a growth spurt over the summer or something," I playfully told him causing him to chuckle.

"Well like I told you I grew over the summer when I was 13 years old— "Jay drifted off noticing dad gave a _'don't you dare finish that sentence son,'_ look which left me to frown not noticing Jay shifted uncomfortable, I shook my head as I must've be seeing things again "Let's just say … I grew up as much as you did, I have some huge responsibilities around town now so …" he explained. I nodded at this knowing how we both changed; Jay however noticed that my puppy was staring at him titling her head curiously as he chuckled "Is this the puppy mom gave you?" he quickly added.

"Yeah," I held my puppy close "Isn't she the cutest little thing," I cooed over at my puppy.

"She's adorable," Jay replied patting chuchi's forehead gently causing her to lick his palm then barked telling me she's hungry.

I sighed "Awe, I'm sorry chuchi you're probably hungry huh? I hope you guys don't mind—I brought my puppy with me daddy," I explained grabbing some dog biscuits for chuchi as she's hungry right now.

"I don't mind princess your uh—mom mentioned this probably the thousand times to remind me that you're bringing your puppy because you kept insisting that you can't leave your baby behind and plus she's adorable," dad explained patting chuchi on the head gently "How old is she?"

"Thanks daddy, she'll be 5 months this coming month in the 12th so I'm going to have a small party for her," I beamed happily at this "And I agree she's the most adorable little puppy that I happen to love and I knew you'd love her daddy," as I set down my puppy chuchi down "Look chuchi this is my daddy Percy and that's my big brother Jay—say 'hi' chuchi go on say 'hi'," I gently told her pointing at my dad and Jay as she gave a small lick on my dad and brother stating 'hi' to Kacey's dad and brother.

"It's nice to meet you too girl," Jay soften his eyes "Do you want me to hold her while you look for your bags nugget?" he offered.

"Yes, that would be great if that's alright with you," I nodded at this as I passed my puppy chuchi to Jay as I went to grab the first two luggage's—I had twelve luggage's total—two carry-on bags and ten luggage's filled with my clothes, make up, shoes etc along with chuchi's stuff as well with my scrapbooks with filled with scrapbooks decorations.

"I don't mind nugget," Jay chuckled holding my puppy "So mom bought this puppy for you huh?" he asked.

"Yeah she bought it for me in my birthday before summer started—with the baby coming in spring she has a huge amount of people to help like Bowie, both our grandparents—well from mom's side and Bowie's parents—along with uncle Harry and auntie Hermione—even though nana Lexie insists I call her grandma I'm still getting used to calling her that—even though aunt Mia and uncle Harry are pretty cool I felt like I gained new friends, besides you guys and the twins of course—their so cute Logan and Lily are already in 1rst grade already," I explained rambling about my family with mom. I paused looking for my 4th luggage with dad's help— "Daddy that's it— "pointing at the 4th luggage that was blue; I had mixture of blue and purple with ribbons on the edge so I won't miss it which he helped carrying it "There's another one," I told him which he nodded grabbing the next luggage.

"How many did you bring nugget?" Jay jokily says.

"Errmm… well… I have ten luggage's and 2 carry-on bags so that's—umm twelve total," I replied with an innocent smile.

Jay shakes his head "I should've known you would bring that many stuff knowing LA bound to have a gift shop for you to buy," he answered. When mom got married for the 2nd time with her new husband Bowie; this they both knew how happy Bowie made mom happy—I knew dep down that it would hurt my dad but, he wanted her to be happy and got along very well—apparently Bowie and daddy are good friends now after he made a low threat if he ever hurt my mom and he'll have to go through him, Jay and myself which Bowie agreed not to break that promise which apparently got my dad's approval.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **Whooo this is the first chapter! It took me a long time to update this story since it's been nearly 2 years -_- I been busy with school and work—while breaking off my engagement with my fiancée— it hasn't been a good year last year but, since it's a brand-new year of 2018 I made it a priority to finish all my stories since I balanced my work and school so you'll be seeing a lot of stories updating very soon ^_^**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Visible Changes Around Town!**

 **Kacey's P.O.V.**

I was too dumbstruck about the whole thing including Jay but, we both agreed silently to never talk about that subject again. As for my brother Jay—it took a long time for him to accept Bowie into our family but, once he saw the twins he became a big softie and got his approval too; Jay not be close to mom which I don't blame him but, ever since mom took me away during the divorce away from him and ad—let's just say they never got that closure but, eventually once he and mom talked after reconciled and reconnected with one of mom's _'talks'_ they eventually okay so I'm not worried.

"That's good," Dad nodded at this making another conversation "Tell her and Bowie, with the twins that I said 'hey' back along with Bowie's side of the family and I got the twins some presents when I got back from my business trip in Hawaii a few weeks ago—I'll send it to them," he explained.

"Why don't you give me the presents when I visit mom so that way you wouldn't go the post office and spend that much money on the package daddy," I offered.

Dad smiled fondly "You know what that's a good idea princess plus it would've been better than going to the post office," he murmured causing Jay and I to chuckle at this.

"Good and I'll be sure to send the message to mom daddy," I replied nodding at this after I grabbed the last two luggage which was blue—I had three purple and three blue luggage's while the carry-on bags was animal print—not bright colors just mixture of dark and medium light colors—as we put all of my luggage's in the carrier carts—two because of how many luggage's I had altogether so Jay got one cart and my dad got the other while I carried my puppy inside her carrier purse, with my two carry-on bags since it wasn't too heavy.

I had a few bags, most of my California clothes were too permeable for New York due to how it was a cold weather down there depending on the season. My mom and I went to a few shops that had a huge sale 75% off everything and I mean everything—it was a spring sale so it would make sense and luckily, we got myself new clothes for myself, for my puppy chuchi—and the baby on the way, most of the stores that we went were on sale so it was a fun day for us girls. I even got myself some new winter wardrobe with some new boots, with accessories, purses to match my outfit for the day so it made me very satisfied with the rest of my stuff to pack and ready to go that's when they both noticed I had a confuse look on my face.

"Um… daddy, Jay-Jay where's the cruiser?" I asked looking around for the cruiser but, instead we ended up in front of a BMV sports minivan.

"It's at home," Jay answered, "We're using the minivan BMV which it's my car," he quickly added as he sets my puppy _'chuchi'_ down inside the back seat in her puppy carrier bag while dad and I put the luggage's away inside the trunk.

I blinked my eyes owlish "Really?" with a surprise tone which was noticed by both my dad and my brother Jay "I didn't even know you bought a new car…. did you guys sell the cruiser or something?" I asked.

"Nah we still have it and it's still at home— "Dad cleared his throat revealing himself "We just decided to buy new cars and this happens to be one of your brother's cars—and I bought another car for myself besides the cruiser. I got a Toyota trunk," he explained.

"Y—yo—yoo—you bought a new car," I squeaked in surprise.

"Yes," Jay slowly nodding at this noticing my tone "That is okay right… I mean you were the one that told us that you didn't want to ride in the cruiser with blue and red lights remember?" he asked.

I blinked my eyes dumbly "Well yeah... but, I didn't you guys would actually do just that and buy a new car," I cried out in shock.

Jayden shrugged "Yeah well it's about time I got a new car don't you think?" he smirked trying to ease the tension knowing I hate being kept in the dark and changes.

I got quiet furrowing my eyebrows deep in thought with a slowly nod "Yeah I guess your right— "I steadied my breath "I just… wow… I thought you guys don't like changes around here…" I shrugged with a surprise tone "You even said so daddy," I pointed out.

Dad blinked his eyes looking at me "I did?" he titled his head all confuse "When did I ever say that?" he slowly stated scratching his head "I don't even remember saying that to begin with?" he asked.

"Yes you did… it was …maybe four-five summers ago when I was turning 13—it was right after mom got married to Bowie and being part of our family—but, that was before you and Bowie became really good friends—" I was steadied my breath hyperventilating forgetting to breath until I took deep breath to calm down not wanting my dad or Jay to worry "Y—you said that changes aren't your cliché that things in your life won't change or somewhere around those lines and now—I find out that you both have new cars not just any car but, a BMV minivan and a Toyota trunk no less that looks exactly similar down in LA except Bowie has a Toyota Corolla sports car?" I explained staring at my dad and brother in disbelief.

They both looked at each other than at me once we got inside, buckled our seat belts after Jay back up the car looked through from the view and side mirrors—since dad was sitting in the passenger seat as we exit the airport heading home where they got quiet during the ride and I knew they heard me the first time and felt a little betrayed that I wasn't aware of this part of their life.

"Well aren't you two going to say something?" I demanded feeling a little angry at this.

Jay gave a glower _'I told you so,'_ look to dad as he gave a defeated sigh "I'm sorry princess—I thought you'd be okay with it since you and your mother been moving from one place to another in the west coast and since your mother's married to Bowie with the twins—I thought you were already used to all the changes that's been happening in your life and I didn't think you'd mind that your brother and I decided to buy new cars that's all…" he gave a _'I'm sorry princess'_ sad look that my face fell that I bowed my head sadly not wanting to feel guilty; I closed my eyes knowing he's right I was used to moving to one place to another but, I didn't think my dad and my brother would be one of those people too—and before I can think anymore my dad continued to talk "And I didn't think you'd remember that—since it would explain a lot why I can't remember… since that was decades ago princess—we just… decided to add new cars in our collection," he explained.

"But, why didn't you tell me a little warning would've been nice daddy," I murmured glowering my eyes at my dad.

"I know, I know that's my fault and next time if we decide to get new cars you'll be the first ones to know okay," dad assured me.

I grew quiet "Good… and yeah I guess your right… it was decades ago … I'm a bit surprised I remembered that since I don't usually remember a lot of things in my past…" I drifted off staring off looking at the window with a distant look on my face "But, considering this a brand new car I approve it's really nice and very roomy for a BMV which are one of my favorite cars that I want to get… along with a KIA Soul minivan," I explained causing my dad and brother Jay to chuckle nodding at this as I always ramble about wanting to get either of those cars since I learned a lot from one of my electives being a mechanic in school; if I wanted to get a car I should learn how to fix a flat tire, the engine, etc; just because I'm a fashion major that doesn't mean I don't anything about cars. I learned that from both my daddy, my step dad Bowie and my brother Jay.

"I'm glad you approve baby girl," Jay winked causing me to chuckle under my breath "So uh—Bowie has a Toyota Corolla huh? That's cool… I mean it would help with the baby coming, soon right?" he explained.

"Yeah, Bowie and mom are getting another car—maybe one of those family cars like an Acura or something—up to them really… and the baby should be coming in the spring between April or May depending on the baby really—you should've seen mom when we left the airport—you would think she's carrying more than one baby in there," I explained with a small teeny meeny joke.

Dad chuckled on that "Maybe she is," he jokily says, "I mean there's probably another baby hiding as a surprise you can never know," he comments.

"Is it possible daddy?" I asked curiously.

Dad gave a slightly nod at this "Yeah I mean it happened a few years back from a colleague of mine. Eric's wife Mary—they were expecting one baby that year but, turns out they were expecting more than that quintuplets can you imagine how they're both surprised and shocked that it made poor Eric faint from that news," he chuckled causing me to bug out in shock "And I'm not saying that your mother could be carrying that many kids because it's different with women who are pregnant—which I hope you won't get pregnant not until you're done graduating high school and college princess," he gives me a stern _'you're not getting married until your 40'_ look as I sighed tiredly knowing my dad and brother Jay would be overprotective with me being the baby "And even if she was I bet your mother and Bowie will be happy with whoever they have—boy or girl. She seems very happy your mother I mean," he explained.

I grew quiet as I gave a small smile "Mama's very happy daddy….and despite how she found love with Bowie… I'm sure that she wants you to be happy too you know once you start dating I mean," I quickly added with a sweet smile.

Jay chuckled "Oh I don't think you have nothing to worry about nugget; didn't you hear dad's one of the most single handsome bachelors in this whole entire town after me of course but, that's another story," he winked at me causing me to choke in my drink.

"What?" I squeaked in horror "Daddy why didn't you tell me,"

"I didn't think it was part of the conversation princess besides… the single ladies in our town isn't exactly my cup of tea… and when I do meet the right lady you and Jay will be the first people to know about it alright," Dad gave Jay a stern _'Really you want to add that part of our conversation son'_ look which left Jay to smile innocently at dad. Now that's just intriguing I feel like they're hiding something from me… but, I can't be sure so I just let it be … for now… until it was serious "And I know Bowie makes your mother happy…" dad sighed tiredly ignoring what just occurred "As long as she's happy then I'm happy for her… that's all I ever want for her…and Bowie is a good guy including his family… I can tell they'll have a nice life together… including the twins—Logan and Lily they both remind me when you and Jay were at that age," he explained.

I smiled softly "Yeah the twins are perfect angels when they're not into mischief— I suppose they both got that from Bowie as a child since he was a bit of a trouble maker back in the day… "I drifted off deep into my thoughts as we passed the tress and some buildings on the side of the road of Manhattan until we went through the tunnel "We're one big happy family..." I murmured.

"Ha-ha very funny dad," Jay sarcastically replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing nugget," Jay smirked causing me to pout wanting to be in the conversation.

"You know…" Dad decided to speak after 10 minutes of silence "I found a car for you princess it's really cheap," he announced as we were heading to their place; well now it's our place since I'm currently staying with them until I graduate high school which is one-two years from now—at least that's what the agreement was anyway.

"Oh?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and felt suspicious out of the way he said this _'good car for you'_ as opposed to just _'any cheap car'_ just for me "What kind of car daddy?"

"Well… you know how you always rambling on and on about how you wanted to get your own car and all…" Jay drifted off hiding his smirk as he turned a right turn.

"Yeah…."

"Well…since you already passed your written test and got your permit right…because the one that dad and I bought is your dream car… the one that you really, really wanted,"

"N—no way," I exclaimed "And I have my permit and my driver's license inside my wallet and—are you serious that I can drive here,"

"Well yes, you have to have a parent with you but, as long as you're a good driver I don't see why not,"

"Of course, I'm a good driver you can ask mama since there's so many cars that I want to get—and Acura happens to be one of the main cars that I want to get besides KIA SOUL, BMV, anything really," I sighed dreaming about owning a car like that "That would be awesome,"

"I'm glad you feel that way because—how would you feel if dad and I bought you one of those cars that you really, really wanted,"

"No way —are you serious," I choked on my drink after clearing my throat "How" I cried out in shock "But, that's so … expensive though… especially those type of cars," I exclaimed.

"Let's just say we know people…" Jay chuckled at my shock tone.

"Know people… what do you mean you know people…" I stared at my brother suspiciously "You're not in a gang are you…?" I asked.

Jay nearly choked at that statement "What— "he squeaked in horror "What no… I just meant I know a few friends of mine who gave me a good deal about cars …" he drifted off staring at me with an odd look.

"Oh…." I blushed from my outburst as I still felt a bit suspicious "You're not joshing me are you Dodger?" I asked.

"Nugget I would never lie to you when it comes with cars you know that," Jay told me with a stern look as I nodded to myself knowing he's right.

"I'm sorry … it's just ...wh—where did you find it?" I asked as I noticed we just arrived in Bella Vista—looking around the town noticing some new buildings— "I—I didn't think you guys would find those type of cars around here in Bella Vista. From what I can remember depending on the car dealerships they don't sell those type of cars around here unless it was in the city don't they?" she explained.

"They do… but, do you remember Lawrence Steele—down in Rain Tree Ranch, the Indian Reservation down the road on the coast," dad quickly added ignoring my question which made me frown but, shrugged it off _(a/n: Rain Tree Ranch is completely made up for this story as the Indian Reservation with a Ranch—full of horses, chickens, goats, cows, etc. and don't worry Kacey Simon will be meeting her childhood friend Hayley Steele very soon just be patient)_

"No… not really," I answered furrowing my eyebrows trying to remember but, like I said my memory is a bit fuzzy when it comes with this place.

"Don't you remember nugget? Dad used to take us camping with uncle Lars and his family who would come along during the summers he has three sons and a daughter who's about your age; her name is Hayley. Hayley Steele and her brothers is Alex, Otto and Sam—although Hayley's older real name is James Isaac but, most people around here call him Alex so you won't get all confuse when some people call him James—" Jay drifted off with a distant look on his face "You two were like best friends back in the day—you and Hayley I mean," he quickly added _(a/n: I thought I let you know that I added Cole and Dylan Sprouse as Sam and Otto—then there's Chris Brochue as James Isaac Steele 'Alex' for short being the older brother to Hayley, Otto and Sam Steele—he's also happens to be Jay and Chino's best friend)_

"That would explain why I don't remember..." I murmured under my breath as I was playing with my puppy _'chuchi'_ by bouncing her on my lap as I felt a bit conflicted not used to the new changes in Bella Vista now drifting my eyes at the scene then turned to my dad and brother "It's been a long time since I last saw them Dodger," I quickly added.

Jay grew quiet at this with a slowly nod knowing I'm right—"I know it has but, their pretty cool kids—Hayley's, Otto and Sam's older brother Alex I'm not sure if you remember him but, you used to look up to him back in the day besides of me of course… and when I told them that you were going to live with us … Hayley's excited to see you again as her brothers I'm sure they'll love you in no time since the last time you saw the twins they were only 3 years old so they don't exactly remember you much," he explained.

"I hope so…" I whispered; the last thing I needed was making enemies in this town and felt that uneasy feeling again but, shrug it off.

"Well anyway," dad quickly added himself in the conversation "Lars is in a wheelchair now. Lars would be Alex, Hayley, Otto and Sam's father— "he drifted off with a distant sad look "So he can't really drive that much anymore since Reggie been working nonstop at the hospital so he offered to sell the KIA Soul minivan pretty cheap then I would've liked then the ones that you're used to princess," he explained.

 _'Wow for free,'_ I thought to myself staring at them in disbelief.

"What year is it?" I asked; I could see his expression changed that; this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask but, I couldn't help it since I was curious.

"It's from 2010—Hales done a lot of work on the engine well actually it was Cadence who fixed the engine since she didn't want to get her hands dirty but, helped with some stuff so it's not so bad princess," Dad explained that left me to slowly nod at this. I didn't mind on the year of the car I mean it's not like I'm picky when it comes with cars.

"Really Kacey, the thing runs really great. It's almost like it's one of those brand-new cars that you're used to back home from the car's dealership nugget," Jay pointed out; hoping I didn't ask any more questions.

"How cheap is cheap… I mean KIA Souls cars aren't exactly cheap daddy," I asked curiously and felt a little uneasy since I didn't want dad or Jay to spend so much money on me.

"Well sweetie," Dad spoke up between the silence "I kind have already brought it for you with a few changes here and there as a homecoming gift," he peeked through the sidelines staring at me with a hopeful expression leaving me to smile with the nice gesture.

"Wow for me?" I asked in a surprise tone.

"Something like that…" Jay chuckled "Hales and Cadence's help we didn't have to do much considering they're pretty good with cars well mostly Cadence—Hales is more girly like you nugget. You both have that in common and only that they're also go to the same school at least you know one person that goes to the school," he explained.

"You didn't have to do that daddy. I was going to buy myself a car after the money I saved from my birthday and Christmas money with the funds that I got from my jobs that lasted nearly 2 years and three months," I explained.

"I know sweetie but, I don't mind. I just want you to be happy here and you can always go shopping with the money that you saved up to buy more clothes or something," Dad answered.

I perked up hearing the offer "You know I think I might do that and that was really nice of you daddy and you didn't have to change anything Dodger… I would've been fine on how it looks like I'm not picky when it comes with cars anyway," I explained.

"You're more than welcome princess besides I'd do anything to make you happy and comfortable as possible we both do," Dad pointed out.

"He's right nugget we both want you to be happy here," Jay answered nodding in agreement as he made another left turn "And I'm glad you're not picky about cars which it's a huge relief… besides…I don't know if you noticed but, we made some changes around town that you wouldn't even believe," he quickly added; that's when daddy gave a glower dark look at Jay that left me to frown; that's probably the third time I seen dad gave another warning look I wonder why.

"Like what?" I asked hoping to ease the tension between them.

"Oh, you know we added new buildings because we have some new comers that lived here for a long while… with a couple of new kids—about your age so we decided to add some hang out spots for you kids," Jay explained where I saw my dad gave a sigh of relief; I titled my head curiously what brought this on.

"Oh really…" I drifted off looking between my dad and brother "What kind of hang out spots are we talking about here… "I asked curiously got the better of me seeing that my dad gave another warning look towards Jay; I wonder what was that about.

"There's a skate park not far from here," Jay gesturing his hand pointing at the park that left my dad to cough _'hands on the wheel'_ that left my brother rolled his eyes playfully putting his hand back on the wheel "We also added a Walmart, Target, Marshall's, Kohl's, and other convenient stores, a movie theatre with 3-D, new chairs that you can lean back from—with an arcade and games on the other side that you can play—with a few stores inside the mega mall," he explained with made me scream in delight causing them to jump.

"There's a mega mall here," I cried out in delight causing dad to nearly jump and clutch his chest; I think I may have nearly gave him a heart attack "Sorry daddy," I quickly apologized.

"No worries…" Dad murmured "Your mother warned me that you'd tend to do that when it comes with the mega mall,"

I nodded at this knowing mom "How many floors in the mega mall unless you didn't add any floors please, please tell me you added floors Jay-Jay,"

"Relax nugget of course we added floors it's about 4 floors which is one of the reasons why we added lots of stores that you might recognized back home in Malibu—they even added Forever 21 with four floors so it would be connected in each floor with an escalator to the top floor—" Jay drifted off with a sly smirk "We also added book stores like Barns and Noble—that one has four floors as well—the first floor with the books, DVD's, blue rays of any shows, anime, cd's you name it then there's the 2nd floor with more books you might recognized—with a bathroom then there's the 3rd floor where it has the children books etc—then the 4th floor is the music and dance studio—where you can hang out as much as you want," he explained.

"No way!" I cried out in delight "They have Forever 21—inside the mall with four floors they don't even have that in Malibu just 3 floors— "I pouted "What else do they have?" I asked.

"We also added some fast food restaurants instead of just one we added a few more around town," Dad added himself in the conversation.

"You mean like Jack in the Box, Carl's Jr, Burger King, Wendy's, Hawaiian BBQ, Fat Burger, Tai BBQ, Korean BBQ, Home Town Buffet, other buffet's or any restaurant that you'll find back in the West Coast daddy," I squealed excitedly.

Dad chuckled "Of course although we're still building the last five that you said the Hawaiian BBQ, Fat Burger, Thai BBQ, Korean BBQ including the buffet we're also adding Taco Bell, some Mexican restaurants etc. pretty much anything you'll recognize back in the West coast sweetie," he paused for a moment "Wait a minute now how did you know that? We just barley started the construction the extending the restaurants here," he explained.

"Well I can see the Wendy's in a distance from here," I sipped my drink once more "And I didn't know about the other restaurants and took a wild guess daddy," I explained.

"Oh right," Dad mumbling under his breath which I didn't catch what he said but, didn't pay attention to the comment "I completely forgot we had billboards in the side of the roads of the freeways here," he explained.

I nodded in agreement "So what else did you add in the town daddy,"

"Oh, you know a few stories like furniture's to decorate stuff, a Good Will, and some other stores like Dollar Tree, 99 cents, a couple of book stores as well," Jay quickly added.

"Really" I was staring at them in disbelief "That's crazy… I didn't know you guys were doing construction to build all that…" I murmured.

"Yeah well … we decided to make some changes around here and we didn't hire that much construction works we had to build them from scratch by hand with a few kids who were helpful to help as an elective—or helpers from the church whenever they could," Jay explained.

"That was nice of them," I murmured.

"Yeah it was and we been so busy helping to make this town one of the famous tourist to visit if they wanted too," Dad explained.

"So, you guys been really busy with the construction over the years huh…" I asked feeding my puppy chuchi another doggy treat.

"Yes, and thanks to your brother with his friends it became popular for the tourists to come stay here—we even added a couple of hotels from the other side of town—Marriott hotel in town which is new with a playground for the kids, a swimming pool that's at least 10 feet deep—there's two pool area's one that's for the kids, then another for the adults depending on them. We pretty much build a lot of buildings from over the years princess," Dad explained.

"Really," I stared at them in a surprise tone "That's so cool daddy. I can't wait to check it out," I told him with a smile.

"Me either nugget but, since you're living with us we're going to have fun just like we used too… in fact they even added a tennis court so we can play tennis," Jay announced exiting the freeway—turning right "You still play tennis don't you baby girl?" he asked.

"Of course," I perked up "I can't wait to check out everything dodger especially the tennis court that's probably one of a few places that I might considering hanging out when I can take out my frustrations or stress out in court you know," I explained.

Dad and Jay both nodded in agreement "I agree with you sweetie," dad says as we all passed the big board sign _'Welcome to Bella Vista. We hope you enjoy your stay here,'_ as I lifted my puppy chuchi to see the town shops and the folks down here in Bella Vista. I felt a bit excited to see this place with the stores with everything else.

We exchanged a few comments on the weather and how I did in school where I made new friends name Jasmine, Mya, and Lexie where we got the same jobs at the animal shelters—with a few guys that they met a few times Jacob and Seth my ex-boyfriends—usually my dad and my brother are very protective with me dating boys but, they seemed to like them though after I explained that we're better off as friends stating they're into the same sex—meaning their gay causing my brother to choke in his drink that I couldn't help but, giggle at that. My dad well he just shifted uncomfortable in embarrassment. I just shook my head in amusement.

That's when I told them that mom, Bowie, the twins Logan, Lily and I moved for the 5th time—at the time anyway moved to Malibu, California into a gated community; it was mom's idea wanting Logan and Lily along with the new baby to grow up in a safe neighborhood which I happen to agree knowing there's some neighborhoods are dangerous. That's when I noticed a movie theatre that I didn't recognized considering it's new—it had a huge fountain on the side with palm trees and street performers causing me to blink my eyes owlish dumbly. I also noticed there was some kids about my age that I didn't even recognized until I saw him…words can't even describe how I felt about him.

He had brown jet hair with beetle dark brown eyes with a blue shirt, and black jeans, his hair was straight back that reminds you of Elvis except sexier… handsome...beautiful and fine as hell, at least to me anyway until he turned to stare at me I don't know if he can see me since the windows are titled black but, for a long moment we continued starring at each other as if we're the only two people in the universe until he turned away to greet his friends while I ducked down embarrassed that he caught me staring at me. I bite my lip shyly as I couldn't help but, watch a little more until my puppy _'chuchi'_ started barking causing me to snap out of my thoughts _'Arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf'_ she says.

"Chuchi he's not your papa," I sighed.

"You said something nugget?" Jay asked.

"Hmm…" I looked up blinking my eyes dumbly with Jay staring at me with raise eyebrows "Nothing big brother," I smiled sweetly which luckily, he lets the subject go knowing it's probably weird that I can understand my puppy _(a/n: I'm just letting you know that this is the first time Zander and Kacey locked eyes to each other—and I'm give you a little hint Zander *imprinted* on Jayden's little sister—not exactly something he would like but, he has no choice but, to accept Zander as his future brother-in-law—and hopes he won't be 'the class jerk' as most people know him in school—but, don't worry they'll see each other again in Bella Vista High School)_

 _'O…M…G…'_ I thought to myself as I felt my heart pounding—which was quite odd _'Who is that guy… I don't think I ever seen him before…he's absolutely drop dead gorgeous,'_ I sighed out loud not knowing that my dad or Jay heard me sigh then quickly added _'I wonder if he's one of the kids that daddy mentioned… oh well it's not like I'm going to see him anytime soon,'_ as I ended my thoughts not wanting to think about the mysterious boy I shrugged my shoulders as we passed him by the fountain but, then again … maybe I'll see him in school the day after tomorrow—until my stomach growled quite loud causing me to be embarrassed causing my dad and brother to chuckle.

"You hungry nugget?" Jay asked looking awfully amuse.

"Maybe…" I murmured "I didn't eat that much in the airplane…and I am a bit hungry… starving actually," I spoke up as I felt my stomach growl except this was very low while listening to music.

"Sure, nugget where do you want to eat?" Jay asked.

"Hmm…" I shrugged "Doesn't matter to me, whatever you guys want to eat is fine with me. I'm not picky when it comes with food," I explained.

Dad chuckled "You're awfully easy to live with princess and that's good because we weren't sure what you wanted to eat—so we might as well eat at one of the fast food restaurants. Hmm…. Let's see what's near—how does Jack in the Box sound princess?" he explained.

"Jack in the Box!" I perked up "Where? That would be perfect because I haven't that in a long while can we go there dodger pleaseeeeeeee," I begged my brother causing him and daddy to chuckle at this.

"Easy there nugget we're just a mile away after these two street lights," Jay chuckled knowing how I'm a huge—I mean huge fan of Jack in the Box "Do you guys want to go drive thru or go inside?" he paused noticing the rain is pouring out "You know what—scratch that I think we should go drive thru since it's pouring really hard right now is that alright with you guys?" he asked.

"That's fine I don't mind. I mean we can always come back, wherever right?" I asked.

"Of course," Jayden turning to the drive thru lane "So what do you guys want?" he asked.

I scooted over to the left side to look at the menu "Hmm…. I'll have the #4 the sourdough combo with curly fries and grape Powerade please," I told my brother Jay with a smile as he nodded at this.

"How about you pop?" Jay asked.

"I'll have the classic burger combo with regular fries and a coke cola to drink," Dad answered.

Jayden nodded at this as the lane started to move 3 cars ahead when it was our turn as he lowered the window by the speakers "Hi, welcome to Jack in the Box how can I help you?" the lady asked.

Jayden chuckled looking at dad "That's Lily—Hey Lil's it's me Jay—can I have a few minutes to look please," he asked.

"Of course, Jay take your time," Lily replied.

"Dodger… who's Lily?" I asked curiously.

"One of my good friends back in school—she has two jobs one here and at the school as the school nurse; she lives with her grandparents," Jay answered. I gave an _'O'_ upon my lips until Jay continued to talk "So you want a sourdough combo with curly fries and a grape Powerade right Kacey?" he stated leaving me to nod to confirm on my order then turned to dad "And pop you wanted the classic burger combo with regular fries and a coke cola, right?" he explained.

"Yes," Dad and I both answered.

"Okay, and I'll my regular order—with hmmm I'm try the taco's looks good and a cherry Powerade— "Jay murmured grabbing his wallet and went back to talk to the co-worker Lily "Hey Lils I'm ready for my order— "he answered.

"Alright what can I get you Jay?" Lily asked.

"Give my usual order with two tacos with extra cheese and meat, I'll have #4 sourdough combo with curly fries and a large Grape Powerade, #10 the classic burger with regular fries and to drink is coke cola regular, and my drink would be a large cherry Powerade and the fries regular on that order please," Jay explained.

"Of course, anything else you want to add Jay or is that it?" Lily asked.

Jay looked at me and dad "Anything else you want to add?"

"Umm— "I looked at the menu once again "Can I have a French Vanilla ice coffee please with another sourdough sandwich just in case I'm not full," I replied.

"Sure, hey Lils can you add another sourdough sandwich and a French Vanilla ice coffee," Jay quickly added.

"Of course, is that all?" Lily asked.

"Yes, that's it,"

"Okay so you'll have a sourdough combo with curly fries and a large grape Powerade, with an extra sourdough sandwich. French Vanilla Ice Coffee, then there's a classic burger with regular fries and a regular drink coke cola—and your regular order which are 6 classic double cheese burgers with extra bacon, lettuce and tomatoes, 6 sourdough sandwiches with extra tomatoes and bacon with 10 spicy Dorito's tacos on that order with a large drink of cherry Powerade?" Lily answered.

"Yes, that's right," Jay answered.

"That would be $30.45 please pay at the next window where Rose will give you your orders and have a nice day Jay," Lily perked up.

Jay chuckled "Thanks Lils see you in school in Monday," he answered.

"See you in Monday Jay," Lily answered.

"Kuya that's a lot of food are you sure you can finish that," I asked in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised that I can eat that many food— "Jay chuckled "And don't even worry about it nugget it's just a private joke between us co-workers," he explained leaving me to blink my eyes dumbly.

"If you say so dodger…" I murmured.

Once we reached to the window that's when another lady that name tag said _'Rose'_ smiling at the next customer "Hey Jay here's your food," she answered passing at least 8 bags of food, extra French fries and curly fries and our three drinks—I just stared at my brother; how the hell is going to eat all that I will never know apparently Rose felt the same way.

"How are you still skinny eating all that food Jay," Rose stared at him with a disbelief look.

"My little secret Rosie," Jay winked playfully "How much is that again?"

"30.45," Rose answered.

Jay gave $40.00 cash as she went to give him his change "Here's your change $10.44— oh hey chief," Rose waved _'hello'_ at my dad.

"Hello little Rosie," Dad politely replied.

Rose chuckled "Chief you're probably the only person who can call me that besides nana and pop," she murmured.

"Don't I feel lucky," dad grinned.

"Thanks Rose see you in Monday," Jay answered waving _'goodbye'_ to his co-worker.

"Get out of here you two and have a nice day oh I added extra drinks in there in case you get really thirsty knowing you boys will need it and have a good day guys" Rose quickly added.

"Oh, believe me I will. Thanks again Rosie," Jay winked playfully flirted

"Get out of here you knuckle head," Rose laughed out loud as we exit Jack in the Box while Rose greeted the next customer as I shook my head in amusement on how much of a huge flirt my big brother was depending on the girl.

We exchange some more comments on how I did in school where I told them about how I had boyfriends back home; I knew they were a bit protective with me especially when it comes with me having a boyfriend, luckily, they lived down here in Bella Vista. If my parents were still together my dad and my brother would probably scare the guys that I was with and it wouldn't last very long since they are a bit scary looking.

Eventually we turned left to Palmer Lane where we passed a couple of houses; some were beautiful of course. I couldn't deny that; everything was covered with oak trees full of fall leaves mixed with different colors. The trees had some flowers on it where the tree trunks were covered by moss and some had some bird nests and I could have sworn I saw a blue jay in one of those trees. Even the air filtered down on how green it was thru the leaves that were mixes with different colors like orange, red, brown and green leaves flowing thru the air.

At my dad's house, well there's a completely different story. The house that I grew up for a short time wasn't what I remembered in fact… it was quite different. Instead of those regular houses; it was a two-story house with a castle tower on the side, with a balcony on the 2nd floor in the front then I noticed there's another balcony in the back with a porch swing in the front yard with a big oak tree and a swing that reminded me of my home back home with the first house my mom and I lived in San Francisco. I looked around the neighborhood noticing I don't recognized the streets and realized it was a complete new street; I also noticed there's a huge forest behind the house; I frowned it wasn't the house that I grew up in a very short time in my childhood… I don't know why but, I felt conflicted, betrayed and confuse. I didn't even know they moved to a different street … one of things that I hate that both my parents failed to see that I can't stand surprises especially when I know nothing about it. Like the time when my mom and Bowie told me that they were getting married it was that type of feeling… at least this time I didn't faint that would've been embarrassing. I'm starting to hate these new changes that's happening in my life… especially when neither of them told me that they moved to a different house.

 _'Why? Why didn't they move and not tell me about it…?'_ was the first thing that came in my head. I just don't understand where's the house that I was used to come visiting my dad and my brother. I was having a hard time understanding this… and I could tell that my brother noticed my expression.

"Wh—where are we?" I hoarse; my face was pale with an unreadable expression on my face.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Well that's the end of chapter 2—there's a few changes that I decided to add in each chapter not a lot but, it's still the same though. I hope you guys don't mind of the new chapters but, it's going to have Kacey reconnect with her dad and her brother Jay as she's noticing the new chapters from both her parents mostly since she's used to the changes with her mom but, wasn't expecting to find any from her dad or brother so it's a lot to take in for her.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Sunday Chills!**

Kacey and Jay raced down laughing causing their father Percy to chuckle as it brought memories when they were just kids playing as he set three plates for them, steak fry, mixed vegetables, and steam rice with their drinks—Ginger Ale, Coke, Nestea Ice Tea (Lemon) or Sprite it was a big welcome party just for the family which was exactly what Kacey wanted. After seeing the music, dance studio, a library full of books of knowledge and there was also a gym with loads of equipment that you'll see in the gym with a punch bag, there was even a boxing ring for boxing, even kick-boxing if necessary.

"So, what do you think of the house so far?" Jay asked noticing his sister's expression in awe.

Kacey snaps out of her thoughts "I'm not going to lie Kuya… this place is unbelievable. It reminds me of those houses back in LA well—Malibu if we're being honest except this place isn't a gated community but, a safe neighborhood with a gate around the house,"

"Really?" Jay answered with a surprise tone on his face "You and mom live in a gated community with Bowie and the twins,"

"Well yeah… when mom and Bowie got married we—moved to a gated community in Malibu with the twins since the baby coming we need a bigger space…" Kacey drifted off noticing my brother's tone "Didn't mom tell you that we moved?" she asked.

"She did… she just failed to mention that it was a gated community that's all," Jay gave a strain smile which left my face expression to fall which he noticed and gave a tiredly sigh "I guess we're not the ones who moved away to a new place huh nugget…with the baby coming I can understand why they'd wanted to move a bigger place… " he gave a stressful sigh "I'm glad she's happy now…" he explained; Kacey gave a soft smile after she gave him a hug knowing that they sort of drifted apart but, eventually they reconciled and reconnected their relationship sort of which made her a bit better.

Once we exit the hallway that was connected between the family room and the dining room which was by the stairway where it automatically opened—that's where Kacey saw another door that connected to the garage—dad opened the garage revealing brand new cars—BMV sports car that we rode yesterday when she arrived to the airport, another sports car which was Acura MDX which I assumed that's another car of Jay's then a Toyota trunk which was my dad's, then the cruiser then when I looked at the other side of the garage—it was a new—well new to me anyway KIA SOUL car; it was purple with sapphire blue and black strips on the side; the front was a 'V' shape with a hello kitty tattoo on the tilted black windows. I couldn't help but, squeal happily running to my dad and my older brother Jay when they both chuckled at my surprise.

"You got me a car," Kacey exclaimed causing them to chuckle "Not just any car but, a KIA SOUL with a 4.5 engine, that runs at least 130 mph per hour, with a stereo system with blue shades of light in the back, the color of the car is purple shade the exactly purple that I wanted with sapphire blue and black on the sides with brand new wheels, and it's 5 seaters with extra room in the back—and the windows are titled black OMG?! Is that Hello Kitty?! This is the best car ever! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you daddy!" as I hugged my dad "Thank you Jay-Jay! I love it!? I can't believe you got me a car?!" she exclaimed.

"Does that mean you love it," dad asked.

"Are you kidding this is the best car ever," Kacey exclaimed "Way better than Bowie and mama bought me back home,"

"Bowie and mom bought you a car…" Jay slowly stated to say with a raise eyebrow as his face fell on the news.

"Well yeah how else would I be able to school back home," Kacey asked as I saw their faces fell "Not that it was his idea or anything it was mostly mom though— "she quickly correct myself "But, this car is amazing. They both me a BMV minivan like yours Jay but, my car is blue," she explained.

"Oh…" Dad murmured "Of course your mother would buy you a car," he sighed at this muttered under his breath.

"Daddy just because mom got me a car that doesn't mean I don't appreciate the gesture this is perfect. I know you bought this as a homecoming gift but, this is awesome! Now I have two cars one here and one back home with mama so it's a win-win okay. I really love this daddy really I do," Kacey assured him.

"I know princess," Dad murmured hugging me close "Well we should grab the rest of your luggage's; it only took one trip as we divided between my stuff upstairs. I got the west side bedroom that faced the backyard where the woods were while Ty's room was next to mine next to me in the east side as I started to unpack half of my stuff—it was a lot of stuff I know but, I made it a priority to rearrange my room under a week that was until my dad called us for dinner.

"Wow daddy this smells great," Kacey greeted her dad with a kiss after she quickly changed after being a bit drenched from the rain into a blue with a wolf logo on the front howling on the moon shape like the one in her bedroom walls long sleeve, pajamas bottoms with slipper boots and had a jacket on since it was freezing out due to the rain.

"Thanks princess, I hope you don't mind your brother has a huge appetite when it comes with food," their father Percy answered.

Jayden playfully glared at their dad who gave a _'you know it's true Jay'_ look causing him to sigh and just ate his steak in silence.

"So, what do you think of the food princess," their father Percy asked eating his food.

Kacey swallowed before answering "This is delicious not to burnt or anything just right," then drink her cup of ginger ale since her stomach wasn't feeling a bit well but, ignored that feeling that someone was watching from the kitchen window but, tried to ignore it. That was until they heard thunder sounds causing Kacey to nearly jump with a yelp and heard a knock on the door that startled poor Kacey to the floor that left her dad and Jay widen their eyes in horror rushing over to their aid hearing a painful groan.

"Oh man Kacey are you okay," Jay rushed over to his sister's side.

Kacey waved it off "Yeah, yeah I'm fine but, you might want to answer the door Jay—someone's there," she murmured.

Jay blinked his eyes helping Kacey up and answered the door revealing a young man that Kacey doesn't recognize that left her to rub the sore spot on her hips—however Jay blocked the door so Kacey couldn't really see who it was.

"Hey uh Kacey I'll be right back alright," Jay murmured.

Kacey was about to protest but, their dad Percy waved it off "Be careful it's pouring out Jay," he says.

"Sure pop," Jay murmured grabbing his rain coat closing the door then popped his head out of the door "Oh and nugget…"

"Yeah…."

"Try not to hurt yourself when you unpack huh?"

Kacey blinked her eyes owlish about to ask but, he was already gone then looked at her dad who shrugged at this.

Kacey sighed "Well that was rude… I wonder who he was talking too?" she murmured.

"Just some of the kids from the reservation—don't even worry about it too much princess hmm? Your brother will be fine he knows the kids and the woods better than most people in this town well," their father Percy answered.

"If you say so…" Kacey murmured.

In the other side of the house—deep into the woods where Jayden 'Jay' met up with Zander, Kirby and Jake with Alex and Scott. Jay looked at the house making sure his sister wasn't eavesdropping being the curious cat that she was.

 **Jay's P.O.V.**

As soon as we're in the clearing I leaned against the trees "What's up guys you know I'm going to be busy all weekend because my sister arrived here today right…?" I drifted off narrowing my eyes at my friends.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Alex waved it off "We just wanted to let you know the forest is clear that's all," 

"And you couldn't tell me this in Monday because…?" I asked in disbelief.

"Apparently these three are curious about your sister since Zander here saw her when you were on the road," Scott gesturing Zander putting his arm around the kid which he scowled.

I raised my eyebrow at this crossing my arms while Zander shifted uncomfortable "Is that right… when did you see her?"

"You guys passed by the movie theatres when we were about to head inside to watch a movie and that's when— "Zander drifted off clearing his throat noticing he's a bit uncomfortable "That's when I saw her… coach…you guys were there heading to Jack in the Box at the time" he mumbled under his breath.

"Huh…" I swallowed at this remembering that look that my sister Kacey had but, I couldn't be sure—I recognized it but, I can't remember what it was... "And…?" I asked.

"And what… she's—she seems… okay…" Zander murmured under his breath.

"Liar," Jake coughed uncomfortable.

"Shut up JJ," Zander scowled.

"Am I missing something here," I asked raising my eyebrow at them.

"Nope nothing at all coach, I just… "Zander drifted off with a conflicted look "Never mind," he murmured.

"Zander…" I warned him "What did you do…"

"Who me? … I haven't done anything coach," Zander denied and felt like I offended the kid or something; I couldn't really tell since it was dark out deep into the woods.

"Are you lying me?" I sternly asked.

"No sir," Zander murmured.

I stared at him for a long moment then sighed "Alright— "I'll pretend to go along with whatever he's hiding—the last thing I need was my sister finding out about this huge secret I'm hiding right now and rapidly changed the subject "Do you need me to patrol with you guys tonight?"

"Do you think you could…?" Scott asked gesturing that my sister was inside the house.

I shrugged "What she doesn't know what hurt her… don't get me wrong I'm happy that my baby sister is home but, there's a lot of things that my dad and I both agreed to not have her involve in this life… we won't force her into it… we want her to have a normal life, go to college with a degree and hopefully not getting married in a young age with kids on her own… that's all you need to know so do you guys need my help or not because my sister and my pop are waiting for me although my pop is probably distracting my sister until I get back," I explained.

"Yeah, we might need another to help out we can split up in groups—me, you and Scott while Zander, Jake and Kirby on the other so that way it wouldn't leave either of us tired when we go to school—the pups need to go to school Jay," Alex drifted off; Zander, Kirby and Jake stared at him in disbelief _'who are you calling us pups'_ looks which left Alex to roll their eyes "And besides… they also have homework they need to work out for tomorrow since it's due during the week," he shrugged.

"How did you— "Jake squinted his eyes at Alex—who happens to be Hayley's, Otto and Sam's older brother, my best friend and co-worker leaning against the tree as if he knew his dark secret "How did you know we had homework?"

"A little birdie told me," Alex smirked causing Jake to groan knowing it was Hayley knowing how close she is with her brothers.

Jake stared at Alex for a long moment "Hales told you didn't she… "he accused him "She told you that I—that I— "he was struggling with something "That I—have puppy dog pajamas with hearts on it that says, 'I Woof You' that I got from my nana, didn't she?"

"Puppy dog pajamas…" Zander stared at Jake with a weird look "Now why in the world would Hayley know about that…?"

"Yeah … Jake … and what puppy dog pajamas are you talking about…?" Alex asked weirdly staring at Jake.

Jake flushed "N-N-nothing," he quickly murmured "So… she hasn't told you that I— "he gestured himself causing Alex to give a blank look.

"I never said it was my sister Hayley now did I…" Alex gave a scary smirk causing Jake to gulp nervously "Now what's this I hear you have puppy dog pajamas?...the only thing I can think of—was that Hayley has the exactly same thing except … it's not in the men's section it's a sleepwear gown that she bought a few weeks ago—" he was now face to face towards Jake causing the guys to snicker while Jake flushed "Gotcha red handed… no one told me that you had homework I figured that one on my own when it has nothing to do with my sister…" he explained causing Jake to pale.

"Awe man," Jake whined "If Hales didn't you then—then that means I just— "and swore under his breath causing the guys to laugh until they heard someone calling for me.

"Jay…" I heard my sister in the background causing us to freeze "Jay-Jay are you out there?" she asked.

"Shit…" I swore under my breath as the guys instantly transformed hiding in the shadows watching behind the bushes "Stay still and don't make any sounds," as they all nodded in agreement.

 **[no answer] …**

"Jay-Jay…. hello… "Kacey whispered—she was using her flashlight scanning around for me "Dodger… are you out there…where are you?"

I decided to come out of the shadows—blocking the light away from my eyes as she lowered her flashlight down "Nugget what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to go to the woods by yourself unless you're with me or pop?" I scolded my sister where I could've sworn I heard Zander chuckle under his breath where I gave a quick glare that he quickly shut up coughing awkwardly looking away in his wolf form.

Kacey sighed as she was now in front of me—she had her hair up wrapping herself in her raincoat "I know…" she murmured bowing her head sadly as I gave a soften look "I know I just… I couldn't sleep and got curious why you were in the woods by yourself… you were taking so long and I got worried daddy told me you'll be fine but, I couldn't help myself…" she whispered.

I sighed knowing my sister being the _'curious cat'_ that she was "You couldn't sleep huh…despite how it's only—10:45 in the evening where you could've been sleeping for all I know" I drifted off as she nodded eagerly "And decided to go to the woods despite how I warned you not to go off by yourself without pop and I—yet you did it anyway—sure what a great first night for you to wander off into the woods where you could've been killed by—by bears for all we know," he sarcastically replied.

Kacey bowed my head with a sad puppy dog look which I sighed knowing I couldn't be mad at her "It's not my fault I can't sleep— "she huffed "And besides… that's not all I was doing you know… I was sketching something…that I got distracted by the drawing on my bedroom wall" she drifted off "Then I remembered you were still out here so I decided to come here and get you home although … back home in Malibu there's no woods in California unless you're going to Lakewood or something," she sighed stretching her neck a bit putting her umbrella down that her tang top was raised up showing her flat stomach where I could've sworn she had a belly button ring that had a moon shape with a wolf on it "Although if we're really being honest by going to the woods or the mountains full of snow that would be in Big Bear Mountain and that's like 8 hours away from the sunlight and I happen to love the sun where you get to snowboard, skiing etc not that it would've be fun because I'm sure I'll find something to do in this town," she sighed while Alex, Scott, Jake, Kirby especially Zander eyebrows raised up her top as her flat stomach was showing while stretching "So… since we're already here… what are you even doing anyway?" she asked.

"What makes you think I'm doing anything?" I asked casually at this.

"Jay-Jay you been out here since dinner although—that was 3 hours ago and— "Kacey drifted off then got suspicious "Wait please don't tell me you're not smoking, are you?" she asked.

I widen my eyes in shock "What? Me smoking. No, I don't smoke Kacey—I'm just you know hanging out with the guys…?" I drifted off.

"The guys…. there's no one out here except us," Kacey argued back.

It's a good thing it's still pitch dark—late in the evening giving Scott and Alex _'Help me out here guys,'_ look as they quickly transformed, got dressed as they jumped out of the bushes causing Kacey to nearly jump but, caught herself "Who are you?" she blurted out.

"Kacey… these are my two best friends Alex Steele and Scott Martinez," I introduced my friends to my sister "They're the ones that came to the door at dinner," he quickly added.

"Oh," Kacey tone was surprise blinking her eyes owlish dumbly causing me to chuckle on her reaction "I wasn't aware you were with your friends…" she murmured.

"You never asked nugget," I shrugged.

"Ah…." Kacey murmured drifting her eyes at this spot where Zander was but, shook her head "So… which one is Alex and Scott since my flashlight is now dead that it's pitch dark so I can't see anything," she murmured.

"That's okay we have the moon to guide us and I'm Alex. James Isaac Steele but, most people call me Alex at your service, you might not remember me but, your dad is my dad's best friend. You were my sister's childhood best friend back in the day," Alex explained revealing himself under the moonlight that I could've sworn Kacey held her breath but, shook her head with a smile. Being the tallest out of my friends—Alex had blonde hair with spikes, blue t-shirt with a beanie hat and jeans with ocean blue eyes with a charming smile.

"Nice to meet you Alex," Kacey smiled softly then something dawned to her and widen her eyes "Alex Steele… why does that name sound so familiar to me—" she muttered under her breath in French causing me to stare at her in disbelief about to answer but, was cut off "Wait, wait don't tell me Jay-Jay— I can figure it out who he—Ohhh now I remember you're that kid that used too—push me into the mud and I was wearing a purple tutu while Hales had a pink one although she insisted to get a blue one so she dyed it blue…then something about making mud pies and throwing in at Alex for being a big meanie " she drifted off furrowing her eyebrows deep in thought; Alex and I looked amused considering that did happen back when we were kids "And Jay-Jay he got really upset that he yelled at you stating that you weren't allowed to push me into the mud except him—" she gestured her thumb at me despite my dumbstruck expression on my face "Now it makes a lot of sense…now because I kept having these weird flashbacks and—she was rambling nervously about it where I gave Alex and Scott disbeliefs _'We'll talk about later once she heads back home'_ look as they gave a slowly nod as this "I can't believe I remember that…that's… so weird…it would explain the ballerina tutu's that I had in the back in my back of my closet although why I took ballerina I may never know I rather just take street dancing or something" she murmured shaking her thoughts as she tried to find a rock to sit—without thinking Zander in his werewolf form helped find a decent flat rock for her to sit before she can find one; I raised my eyebrow at him as he gave a sneeze _'ah-choo'_

"Bless you," Kacey murmured.

Scott coughed awkwardly "Thanks," after I gave him a glower look to cover up the sneeze from Zander despite how he's in his werewolf form "Maybe your memories are coming back to you?" Scott offered "The woods has that huge effect with that kind of stuff," he grinned.

"Maybe…" Kacey murmured "I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?"

"Oh, forgive my manners I'm Scott nice to meet you Kacey—Jay here told us all about you," Scott grinned showing his teeth revealing himself—like Alex and myself Scott is also tall—with brunette hair, wore a leather jacket with a punk hair due dressing as a rock star and had black jeans with Nike shoes—he also had a beanie hat to go with his outfit as well.

Kacey blinked her eyes shaking his hand slowly—I can tell that both Alex and Scott gave a good impression on my sister; as Alex is a fae (male fairy) his powers are earth, strength of nature while Scott; being a wizard he only has a wand—but, he has that aura that you don't want to mess around with; she gave a smile "It's nice to meet you guys—" she drifted off as her eyes scanning around the woods "So you guys just decided to hang out in the woods despite how it's pouring out no less?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, we're pretty used to this weather unlike you nugget," I tapped her on the nose playfully as she scrunched her nose adorably "And don't you worry that little pretty head of yours, speaking of sleep—you should head to bed it's late and I'll join you in a bit okay," I explained.

"That's okay," Kacey beamed kicking her feet back and forth on the flat rock "I can stay here with you Jay-Jay besides it's not even that late it's barely—11:30 I'm not even tired which it's still early for me" she sighed staring at the moon titling her head despite my protest "What? It's true... you're not the only one who stays up late so I might as well watch the stars with you because I brought my telescope since I can't see much back home with mama," she explained.

"You brought your telescope that you build when you were 12?" I asked her in disbelief "And what do you mean you stayed up late—you never stay up late before?"

"That's what you think…" Kacey sang playfully, taking out her telescope from her book bag revealing her telescope "Yes, I did, now if you don't mind I'm going to head to the beach so I can see the stars since it's so out despite the rain right now," she sighed about to head out but, I grabbed her by the waist staring at me weirdly "What are you doing?"

"You're not going through this woods by yourself," I scolded her playfully causing her to pout "Oh no don't give me that pout nugget it may work with pop, with mom, Bowie, the twins including myself—but, I outgrew from that pout of yours and it won't work with me now," he murmured.

Kacey continued to give her puppy dog pout; I tried not to give in after ten long seconds as I gave a frustrated sigh "Okay, okay… I won't stay but, I don't know if you notice but, you can see a full view clearly of the stars you don't get to see many stars living in the city…" she gave a tired yawn "And I wasn't really going to stay I just… never mind I'll just head to bed because I'm still feeling a bit jetlag from the flight… I only came out here because I got worried okay," she explained.

I soften my eyes giving my sister a huge "That's sweet nugget but, as you can say I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me I can take care of myself," I murmured.

"I know… but, you don't know what could be in those woods," Kacey gave a sweet smile "Good night see you in the morning and it was nice meeting you guys," she gave a slight wave putting her telescope inside her book bag.

"It was nice meeting you too Kacey," Alex and Scott murmured "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight see you in the morning nugget— "I drifted off agreeing with her state "And I think I know these woods better that you do nugget," which she gave a sad pout "Alright, alright enough with the pouts you and I are hanging out tomorrow just the two of us I promise okay,"

Kacey beamed "It's a plan and night guys," she murmured hugging me one last time before heading back to bed.

"Of course," I murmured kissing her on the forehead "Just head straight and you'll see the house before you know it,"

Kacey gave a nod "Okay I'll see you inside," she murmured as she headed back until we couldn't see her anymore. Once she was gone we sighed in relief.

"Is it clear to come out now," Kirby murmured hiding behind the bushes.

"Yeah, it's clear guys," I waved off "Sorry about that…I had to talk to my sister," he murmured.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"That's okay we get it coach…" Jake murmured noticing how we were quiet for our own good so he decided to make a conversation between us "So… that was your sister huh…?" he asked.

"Yeah that's her," I put my arms behind my head staring at the moon; a full moon tonight which was—unnerving but, not too much "Speaking of patrols—not only you're going double shifts around the woods but, I need you guys to keep an eye on her," Jay explained.

"What for?" Kirby asked curiously.

Jay sighed nearly pulling his hair "As much as I love my sister I have a feeling she's going to find out about what we were are—" causing the pack to widen their eyes in horror except Zander he kept his cool—"I wouldn't come pass her she's a lot smarter than people gave her credit for… and I just if she does find out about me being a werewolf including pop—I don't know what's going to happen…" he sighed stressfully "I just need you guys to watch over her away from the leeches," he growled.

"You can count on us coach," Zander calmly replied.

"Good… and make sure she's not by herself she has be accompanied by someone I have a feeling Hayley would be with her all day but, not always—which is why I changed her schedule to be in the same class as my sister so that way she won't be by herself including you three," Jay pointed out.

"You—you changed our schedules," Jake asked in disbelief.

"We can do that," Kirby asked all confuse.

"Yes, and yes—mostly because I don't trust those leeches—I know Mr. March hasn't caused any problems but, that doesn't mean I trust them around my sister—I just… I won't take any chances that's all," Jay argued back.

"Trust me those lee—vampires won't be able to go near her if I have anything to do with it," Zander growled.

Scott and Alex raised their eyebrows at him then turned to Jay who kept looking at the house "If you want to head home it's cool Jay we can take your shift around patrol if you're tired," Alex offered.

"No, I can do it— "Jay steadied his breath "I just… wanted to make sure my sister is safe that's all," he murmured.

"Trust me she's completely safe," Zander murmured.

"And how do you know that Zayne," Jake asked.

Zander shrugged "I just do come on we have to patrol the guys and I will take the west and south while you guys can take the east and north okay," he explained.

"Sounds good," Scott murmured.

Once Zander, Jake and Kirby left heading west leaving Jay alone with his two friends after being quiet for a long moment.

"Jay…"

"Yeah…."

"She won't hate you …or think you're—well you know…"

"You don't know that Scott…"

"Actually, I do," Scott sighed "Considering I thought the same thing with DJ but, apparently she's okay with me being a wizard—as much as you want to protect your little sister you're going to have to realize you have to let her make her own mistakes and let her live a little including you being a werewolf she won't hate you I know that for sure; that girl loves you as if you're hero that's never going to change Jay," he explained.

"Why would she… I'm…" Jay was struggling "You two know me better than anyone that I was struggling being a werewolf since I was turned… I just… why does it have to me…I didn't want to be an alpha… I wanted to go college and follow my dream as a music producer and yet I can't do that… I been lying to my sister this whole time—how can she not hate me," he cried out.

"You're just going to have to trust her that she won't …. You don't think I don't feel the same way about being a male fairy—at least for the fae male fairies we don't have to wear tights thank god," Alex sarcastically "Just because I'm a male fairy that doesn't mean I'm going to have all the guys where I'm from wear tights it just not how us guys roll even if it took me a long time to accept that but, I did and in time she's going to accept you at what you are…it's our in our blood Jay," he explained.

Jay sighed "Yeah… yeah I know… but, you know there's a 50% that she might be one too…. the first female in our family to become one besides Stevie of course but, still I just… I don't want her to get hurt…" he explained.

"I know man I know," Scott patted his buddy on the hug "We should get out of here before the sun comes out,"

"We have 7 hours before then," Alex sarcastically replied.

"True… but, you can never know… time flies fast here… you know that," Scott murmured.

Alex paused rethinking what he said and nodded his head in agreement as they split up to patrol then headed home to sleep.

The next morning Kacey woke up around 9:30 in the morning; she's not exactly a morning person but, remembering that she wasn't back in Malibu with her mom but, in Bella Vista with her dad and Percy; she jumped out of bed grabbed her sweater and slippers to get some breakfast as she's going to hang out with her brother Jay all day today.

Kacey looked at the mirror putting a high pony tail and headed downstairs as she was rubbing her eyes from a restless sleep as they bid good morning.

"Morning princess," their dad Percy greeted his daughter kissing on the forehead "Glad you're up hope your hungry because I made breakfast," he grinned making some scrambled eggs, toast, hot chocolate, coffee and hot tea.

Kacey smiled smelling the breakfast smell and felt herself watering over the food "Morning daddy, morning Jay-Jay," as she greeted her dad and brother who bid the same "This looks delicious what did you make daddy?" she murmured sitting in the middle next to Jay while their dad sat at the end of the table next to Kacey while Jay in the other.

"Good morning nugget you ready for today," Jay grinned passing her hot tea which she nodded eagerly at this as she's excited to hang out with her brother today "Good because I have the whole day planned, think you can keep up nugget,"

"Bring it on Dodger," Kacey smirked causing Jay to chuckle knowing his sister.

"I made your favorite; eggo's waffles with a dash of whipped cream and fruits; strawberry syrup knowing you love strawberries, then I made scrambled eggs, sausage, biscuits and bacon with your name on it," their dad Percy explained.

"Thanks daddy it looks delicious," Kacey murmured putting a lot of strawberry syrup on top of her waffles that her dad and Jay stared at her like she was crazy "What?... I love strawberry syrup," she shrugged.

"Oh, nothing nugget I just never seen you eat that many waffles before that's all," Jay shrugged "Which it's good because you need your appetite on what we're going to do today," he explained.

"What are we going to do anyway?" Kacey asked curiously.

"Nope, not telling all I'm going to give you is wear something comfortable including the shoes and bring you're telescope anything that you want to bring for this place because it's the best spot in this town," Jay explained

Kacey tilted her head curiously "Okay… if you say so… can my puppy chuchi come too I don't want her to be here by herself," she murmured.

"Of course, I wouldn't have any other way nugget," Jay winked.

Kacey beamed at this as they continued to eat breakfast then remembered something "Daddy?" she swallowed her breakfast before speaking "What are you going to do when chuchi and I are going to be with Jay-Jay?" she asked.

"Well your brother and I have a day off for work so I'll probably be in Rain Tree Ranch with your godfather Lars and the rest of the guys we're going to be fishing the whole day. Maybe we'll have the biggest catch of the day that we'll have it for dinner," their father Percy explained.

Kacey beamed "That sounds like fun daddy. Maybe when I'm in break from school we can go fishing like we used too," she explained.

Percy their father smiled at this "I would love that princess, I'm sure you'll have fun with your brother and let's not forget your puppy of course," he explained patting on the puppy's head gently causing her to bark in agreement.

"Well I'm going to get ready since we have a long day planned," Kacey announced clapping for her puppy "Come on chuchi it's time for us to get ready because we're going to hang out with Jay-Jay the whole day today," she explained; her puppy chuchi barked jumped into her arms.

Jay shook his head watching his sister heading upstairs until she was in the clear while Percy their dad raised his eyebrows at him.

Percy's P.O.V. (Jayden's & Kacey's dad)

"So… what did Scott and Alex wanted…? Is everything alright in the woods?" I asked in low tones as we headed to the secret room; this place was based on the areas around Bella Vista; as the head chief of this town I had update everything including the video cameras in all areas.

"Nothing to report pop," Jay murmured drifting his eyes at the doorway "Although… I don't know if you noticed but, Kacey went to the woods last night,"

I whip-splashed turning to my elder son "She did what?!" I hissed at this.

"Easy there pop," Jay assured me as I took a deep breath "She didn't stay very long she just got worried that I was in the woods so it's understanding that she would feel that way … considering the circumstances…" he murmured.

I pinched my nose "Yes, I'm very aware of that but, she could've— "I took a took breath "Was she safe?"

"She was with me and the guys—and when I mean guys she only met Scott and Alex who she remembered by the way… apparently she been getting weird flashbacks ever since she got here her … memories altered her to remember some stuff," Jay explained.

"Really… like what?" I asked.

"Nothing bad… if that's what you're thinking— "Jay sighed sitting on the arm chair "I don't know how but, it's been years but, she remembered who Alex was despite how she hasn't seen him in so long but, she remembered how Alex used to push her in the mud in her purple tutu you remember that don't you?" he explained.

I chuckled at that memory "Yeah I remember she was so upset having mud all over her new outfit… she and Hayley were trying to do their dance show from what they learned in ballet classes…" I started to drift off with a sad look "That was before…"

"Before you and mom got divorced and took Kacey with her…" Jay sadly replied.

"Yeah…." I drifted off sadly then shook my head "So …nothing happened when your sister was there right?" I asked.

"Right. She doesn't know anything …" Jay assured me as I couldn't help but, sigh in relief.

"Good… the last thing I need is … Kacey finding out … and I don't want her to hate me… because of this… I won't force her to be in this kind of life… it's one of the conditions that your mother and I discussed during our divorce…" I drifted off causing Jay to look at me in disbelief "Don't look at me like that Jay—it's like your mother and I wanted you to be a werewolf… but, it's in my side of the family where we all thought was just a legend when clearly it's not… it just skipped a generation to you…being you're a replica image of your grandfather," he explained.

Jay swallowed his words into consideration "So… mom knows…. that I'm— "he drifted off with wide eyes.

"No… she doesn't know you're a werewolf if that's what your thinking she only thinks it's a legend but, I did tell her in the beginning of our marriage there was a slight chance you could be one and after that she became very protective with both you and your sister…then … somehow along the way after your sister turned 3 years old… I didn't realize it then but, she wasn't happy here because of the gloomy atmosphere and took your sister away from us—it took me a long time to forgive her for that… taking our daughter away from us— from our family… I just didn't understand… and then after six months we been divorced that's when she apologized for being selfish and not telling me the truth in the first place—we had different belief's when it comes with certain things including the legends. And your mother didn't want that for either of you and I agreed but, I can't just ignore what my ancestors went through protecting these woods it's part of my job I couldn't just pretend it wasn't part of my job I couldn't do that and your mother—she understood why but, she just couldn't do it… your mother is a very spirited person and she needed to be near the sun—at least that's what she told me and told me to let her go… which I did… even it took me a long time to do that…" I explained.

"I know pop, I know," Jay patted me on the back where we heard Kacey yelling for us.

"Daddy… Jay-Jay where are you guys?" Kacey called for us.

"We'll be right up," Jay answered back as we headed upstairs, locking the doors behind me not wanting my baby girl to find out—not that I'm ashamed or anything but, the last thing I need was my little girl to be one of us too… although I wouldn't be against it per say—but, if things were reverse it might be.

"There you guys are— "Kacey staring at us suspiciously "Where were you guys?" she asked.

"Basement," I lied.

"The basement what for?" Kacey asked.

"We were fixing the heater since it's a bit cold in here," Jay quickly added.

Kacey stared at us for a moment then shrugged "Okay … if you say so… what time are we leaving anyway?"

"Within an hour I need to get ready and change then we can leave okay," Jay told her.

"Okay," Kacey nodded; she just got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her head putting her puppy dog chuchi down titling her head "Do you mind watching chuchi for a few minutes daddy I have to change and do my makeup really quick and all that," she asked sweetly.

"Sure, princess anything you want," I beamed at this holding her puppy dog "You know… if you want we can go to the animal shelter and see if we can have another dog so that way she won't be by herself,"

"Really daddy that would be awesome," Kacey perked up causing me to chuckle "What kind of dogs do they have do you know?"

"Not sure— "I rubbed my chin in thought "We won't know until we get there we can go look this week if you want," I offered.

"I would love that daddy," Kacey beamed as she headed upstairs to get ready while I held her puppy chuchi who titled her head barking at me.

'Arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf," chuchi says _(translation: What was that noise down there? —pointing at the secret room)_

"Nothing for your pretty little head to know about," I patted her on the head.

"Arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf," chuchi says _(translation: I can keep a secret poppa besides you lied to my momma so you must tell me)_

I blinked my eyes at the puppy "Who's your momma?"

"Arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf," chuchi says _(translation: Kacey's my momma, my poppa her daddy, and uncle Jay or Dodger if we're being honest—I already found my papa)_

"And who's your papa…?" I murmured.

The puppy tilted her head "Arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf," she says _(translation: I don't know his name but, he has beetle brown eyes and hair like Elvis but, held back kind of way and had a black leather jacket—he must be new or something like my momma)_

I furrowed my eyebrows together then realization hit me "Zander," I growled into my thoughts.

"You said something pop?" Jay asked.

I pinched my nose "Nothing son… it's nothing," I murmured.

"Okay Jay-Jay I'm ready to go," Kacey announced.

"Me too," Jay smirked offering his arm "We'll see you later pop,"

"Be careful both of you," I called over at them.

"Always am," Jay called over as he opened the door for Kacey while he walked over to the driver's seat heading out with chuchi her puppy on her lap; they both waved at me as they exit the driveway while I got ready myself and headed to Raintree Ranch.

I grabbed my jacket, gun and my hat with my scarf that Kacey gave me last Christmas which was emerald green with a dark brown wolf logo which was pretty cool; apparently my little girl bought this when she and my ex-wife Bex with new family went to a casino Pachanga and it had an Native American Reservation. Kacey really enjoyed the gift shop where you can make custom made any clothing, jewelry, etc and she picked a scarf knowing how cold it was down here. I thought it was a nice gesture; Jayden got a necklace with a werewolf on the middle with gold chains and it was cool.

Once I drove to Rain Tree Ranch that's when I saw my best friend Lars with his wife Regina which she detests the name but, most people call her either Reggie or Gina mostly Gina though—only because she was used to it once she was in her pre-teen years. Despite how they live in the reservation Reggie's dad Ray gave the ranch to Reggie knowing she'll take care of the Ranch—she grew up raising horses so it was her dream to own a ranch of her own and now she's living her dream like she was a little girl—besides being a writer she made a name of herself because of it with three kids she's living her life happily.

Her little brother Otto who's living in Hawaii—being a pro surfer he comes to visit whenever he has the time since he has a place in the Ranch as well but, being surfer pro, he should travel all over the world with Lars little brother Maurice 'Twister' who's his camera guy being best friends it tends to happen.

I parked my car on the drive way where Lars, Reggie and Sam greeted me with a wave while I put my car in park and greeted my friends.

"Hey Percy," Reggie greeted me into a hug

"Hey Gina, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much the kids are just hanging out in the beach," Reggie gesturing the kids at the beach who were having a bonfire "Where's Jay?" she asked.

"Jay is with Kacey they're heading up north to a theme park it's just them since it's been a long time since they last hung out,"

"How can we forgot you always talk about Kacey coming to live with you where is she anyway?" Sam paused for a moment "Speaking of houses how's the new house coming along with new furniture and everything. Does Kacey love the new house?"

"She does she was a little upset at first because we didn't exactly… tell her that Jay and I were moving to a new neighborhood…" I drifted off as my friends Lars, Reggie and Sam stared at me in wide eyes "I know… I know… but, in the end everything worked out so we're good… and they're at the theme park up north from here," I murmured.

"Theme park? Which one?" Lars asked as he put his arm around his wife to keep her warm which she smiled happily at this leaning her head against her husband.

"That is Jay's little secret apparently, he's been planning for this day since the minute he heard that she's coming to live with us," I smirked causing them to chuckle knowing Jay.

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm done with this chapter. I'm finally remembering the last chapter I stopped from which was—maybe Ch. 12 and decided to change everything so you're going to see everything complete different. I'm going to skim a few things but, other than that you're going to see how close Jay and Kacey sibling relationship are that their relationship as brother and sister will be tested especially since her dad and her brother are hiding a huge secret from her that would change everything.**


End file.
